Sin memoria
by anfernarusaku
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te olvidaras de la persona a la que mas amas? No lo entiendo; por mas que intento no puedo asimilarlo, nada parece haber cambiado... entonces ¿porque?... algo no encaja... algo falta... LizzyXCiel
1. Despertar

**_hi! minna-san! primero que nada, este es el primer fic de kuroshitsuji que hago, asi q no sean malos conmigo, no hay muchas historias de esta pareja asi que decidi intentarlo; segundo, este es un experimente que surgio de mi perversa mente despues de ver el final de la 2 temporada y leer los capitulos recientes del manga. Asi que si no has leido el manga o no has terminado el anime, porfavor hazlo o no entenderas ciertas cosas._**

**_Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, este el solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro._**

**_¡Disfrutenlo! _**

¿Qué pasaría si te olvidaras de la persona a la que más quieres?

La mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón no…

Lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue una columna de humo y una habitación en llamas; después de eso, el cuarto completamente blanco y limpio de un hospital.

Aquel chico rubio me ha explicado que me encontró inconsciente a las afueras de la ciudad. Me observaba con una mirada nostálgica, suplicante, y hasta cierto punto arrepentida; me hace sentir incomoda y triste a la vez. Siento que lo conozco de antes, de algún tiempo muy lejano.

Me dijo que su nombre era Alois, y que me ofrecía sus servicios como mayordomo; asentí y tome su mano en forma de afirmación. Necesitaba alguien con quien empezar de nuevo, y que mejor que un mayordomo; al fin y al cabo era una condesa… sí, una condesa.

Puedo recordar a mis padres, El marques y la marquesa Midford.

A mi hermano Edward, siempre pendiente de mis acciones, un hermano cariñoso y sobreprotector.

Recuerdo las tardes en que mis tíos, los condes Phantomhive; y mi tía madame Red, nos acompañaban en casa y solían jugar conmigo, solo conmigo…

¿Solo conmigo?... Sí, No… algo falta…

Pero; mis tíos no tuvieron hijos… ¿oh si?...

También recuerdo lo triste que me sentí con su muerte, un horrible incendio que acabo con sus vidas. Cada vez que lo recuerdo algo en mi interior se rompe, pero, no es por mis tíos…

No lo entiendo, los ame, pero no es por ellos que lloro…

Es algo mas… algo falta…

Después los siguió la querida Madame Red. La encontraron en un callejón con una herida enorme en el vientre; fue asesinada. ¿Por qué las personas buenas terminan así?

La mansión de los Phantomhive fue reconstruida por sus más leales sirvientes; y para mi total sorpresa, me fue heredada a mí. Tal vez fue porque siempre fui como su hija…

¿Enserio? Hay algo que no encaja…

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber corrido hacia la habitación de mis padres durante el incendio; sí, un incendio, ahora en mi propia casa.

Corrí todo lo que pude pero ya era muy tarde. Las fuertes manos de mi querido hermano me sujetaron con rudeza, pude sentir aquel líquido rojo que bajaba por su muñeca.

Su brazo derecho extremadamente lastimado. Lo mire con pánico y el me sonrió con amor, la mas hermosa sonrisa que puedo recordar…

¿La más hermosa? No. Hay otra más… pero… ¿de quien?

Después de eso, todo se oscureció.

Desperté en la cama del hospital, con Alois mirándome de aquella forma.

Han pasado 2 años desde aquel incendio. Dos años de oscuridad completa.

**_Es un capitulo corto, pero es mas una introduccion_**

**_please! reviews! _**

**_alimentaran mi imaginacion y seguire con la historia!_**

**_tengan piedad! reviews!_**


	2. Nuevo comienzo

_**Konichiwa minna-san! aqui vengo de nuevo con el segundo capitulo, perdonenme si los capis son algo cortos pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasarlos a la computadora. bueno sin mas ¡espero les guste!**_

Han pasado 2 años desde aquel incendio. Dos años de oscuridad completa.

Mi edad ahora es de 16 años; No pude evitar lanzar un grito de asombro al mirarme al espejo, era yo, pero mas madura.

Mi cabello largo y suelto caía con pequeñas ondas sobre mi espalda; y mi cuerpo, con todas las curvas adecuadas para una adolescente. Adiós cuerpo de niña.

¿Dónde estuve estos dos años?

No lo se, mi mente esta en blanco.

Alois dice que debió ser una experiencia traumática y mi mente debió bloquearlo. Tengo diversas cicatrices a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Alois me mira preocupado.

Tal vez… No lo se… siento que me oculta algo…

Después de dos días en el hospital, un lujoso carruaje me llevo a mi destino.

Desde varios metros antes, la mansión de los Phantomhive se alzaba imponente; mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, me llenaba de nostalgia y no podía entenderlo.

Alois me ayudo a bajar delicadamente, aquel vestido me parecía un poco incomodo. Puedo recordar que yo solía usar vestidos como este, pero al parecer estaba acostumbrada a usar cosas más ligeras…

-¡Bienvenida señorita!-

Meilyn, Finny y Bard. Fueron los 3 sirvientes que me dieron la bienvenida. Eran amables, graciosos y algo torpes; sin embargo, no podía recordarles de antes.

¿Siempre habían sido sirvientes de mis tíos?...

No recordaba haberlos visto…

Me escoltaron atreves de las habitaciones para que eligiera en cual hospedarme. Una puerta oscura, la mas grande de todas, llamo mi atención; era como si me invitara a abrirla.

La habitación era amplia y sencilla, con un ambiente bastante soberbio.

La recorrí con la mirada y supe que era el lugar indicado. Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía alojarme allí.

Pude notar la mirada de preocupación y desconcierto en mis sirvientes, miraron inmediatamente al rubio quien solo asintió en modo de respuesta.

¿Tenia algo de malo aquella habitación?...

Cenamos en silencio, a pesar de los intentos de los tres sirvientes por iniciar una conversación amena. Estaba demasiado cansada, solo quería poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Gracias por la comida-

Mencione levantándome de mi asiento; quería cortar de una vez por todas aquella horrible tensión.

Los demás se levantaron imitándome, y Alois me acompaño a mi habitación.

-¡Que descanse señorita!-

Fue lo último que oí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Eran cerca de las 2 AM cuando abrí los ojos sobresaltada. Una figura esbelta, de un joven, me llamaba a lo lejos dentro de mis sueños…

"Recuérdalo… Siempre he estado aquí…"

Había mencionado con una voz tan familiar que me provoco unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Mire a mi alrededor y me levante de golpe; necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Salí de la habitación y camine un rato a lo largo del pasillo. Al final de este, una gran puerta parecida a la de mi cuarto se ocultaba entre las sombras.

Me acerque a ella e intente abrirla. Nada, estaba cerrada con llave.

Intente entonces una vez mas y la puerta se abrió de inmediato, como si alguien le hubiera quitado el seguro.

Una silla alta, detrás de un escritorio de madera oscura, fue lo primero que se presento a mi vista.

Un despacho lleno de libros, algo sombrío, iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.

Esta vez no pude reprimir mis lágrimas. Un terrible dolor en el pecho me invadió y perdí las fuerzas para sostenerme. Caí al piso de golpe y las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza.

No lo entiendo…

¿Por que este lugar me produce este sentimiento?...

**_yyyyy?_**

**_que les parecio?_**

**_Lufkin: pues si, quise darle ese toque de misterio, ya mas adelante se iran aclarando las dudas...¿o surgiran mas? muajaja jeje XD_**

**_Cindy: No te preocupes, el romance entre ciel y lizzy se hara, eso lo planee desde un principio, pero ya veras como ocurrira... gracias por la recomendacion del fic, en cuanto pueda lo leere._**

**_PLease! dejen reviews!_**

**_onegai!_**


	3. Aparicion

**_Hii! minna-san! yo aqui subiendo otro capi! creo q cada vez los hago mas cortos, lo peor esq ni me doy cuenta, buuaa, bueno, espero que les guste a pesar de estar cortito!_**

**_NOTA: el zzzzzzz es el cambio de escena_**

¿Conseguí levantarme y caminar hacia el ventanal que daba hacia el patio de la mansión.

Un inmenso cielo estrellado me acompañaba en mi agonía.

¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

¿Por qué por mas que lo intento las cosas no encajan?

Algo falta…

Deslice mi pierna un poco hacia atrás y mi tobillo rozo momentáneamente con algo; una gran pila de periódicos viejos impedía el avance de mi pie. Los observe detenidamente y finalmente una foto debajo de un pequeño encabezado llamo mi atención; una jovencita rubia sonreía abiertamente mientras navegaba en un pequeño bote.

Su rostro; todo en ella se me hizo familiar.

Un momento… esta chica… ella era…

Era… ¿yo?

-¡señorita Elizabeth!-

Grito una voz detrás de mí sobresaltándome; Alois me observaba indignado desde el umbral de la puerta. Instintivamente oculte aquel periódico en mi espalda.

-¿no se supone que debería estar durmiendo?-

Me dijo con un tono de regaño, yo solo sonreí nerviosamente.

-Lo lamento, no podía hacerlo así que Salí a dar un paseo-

Dije al tiempo que salía de la habitación alejando el periódico de su vista.

Alois suspiro cansado.

-regrese a dormir por favor-

Yo solo asentí tranquilamente y camine a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude.

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

-Bochan… ¡Bochan despierte!-

Menciono una voz gruesa delicadamente haciendo que por fin despertara.

El apuesto mayordomo le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El joven conde se incorporo lentamente y miro a su alrededor confundido.

-Sebastian… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-El enemigo con el que peleábamos creo un portal sin darme cuenta, y nos termino arrastrando hacia su interior, me parece que hemos terminado atravesando la barrera del espacio-tiempo…-

-¿viajamos en el tiempo?-

Interrumpió Ciel incrédulo. Aquello parecía mas bien una mala broma departe de su mayordomo…

Sebastian le sonrío divertido al notar la expresión de su amo.

-¿alguna vez le he mentido bochan?-

Pregunto maliciosamente haciendo que Ciel bufara molesto, no tenia argumentos contra eso…

-bien, si realmente "viajamos en el tiempo" ¿en que época se supone que estamos?-

-ese es el problema bochan, tenemos que averiguar si nos lanzaron al pasado… o al futuro…

Esta vez fue Ciel el que sonrío de manera irónica.

-no le tengo miedo al futuro… porque realmente, no tengo uno. ¿No, Sebastian?-

Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice; era verdad, desde el momento en que habían sellado aquel contrato, el alma de Ciel pertenecía al demonio allí presente; en cuanto completara su venganza, su alma seria totalmente suya. Ciel Phantomhive no podía creer en un futuro inexistente para el…

-según recuerdo bochan, estos arboles pertenecen a los alrededores de la mansión, por lo tanto debemos estar muy cerca de ella-

Ciel solo suspiro cansado y emprendió el paso junto con su mayordomo.

Poco a poco, una inmensa mansión comenzó a surgir de entre los arboles. Esta permanecia intacta, tal y como la recordaba. Seria muy difícil saber si el tiempo había pasado por ella.

Así no podían saber en que época se encontraban…

Sebastian tomo en brazos a Ciel y salto para atravesar la reja que rodeaba la mansión; en unos segundos, ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta principal.

Todo dependía de quien encontraran dentro.

Sebastian toco la puerta y las luces se encendieron; era de noche por lo que los inquilinos deberían estar ya dormidos.

El sonido de los pasos poco a poco se hizo más fuerte. Ciel contuvo la respiración por un momento.

Tenía un mal presentimiento…

_**ok, se que lo de el "viaje en el tiempo"**_

_**suena muy tonto, pero pues fue la manera**_

_**en que se me ocurrio para que la historia avanzara, ademas**_

_**esto ayudara mucho a que la historia se desarrolle**_

_**si en kuroshitsuji ya hubo zombies, ¿por que viajes en el tiempo no?**_

_**espero que siga siendo de su agrado**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	4. Encuentros

**_Hi minna-san! aqui yo de regreso con otro capi, la verdad esq esta muy cortito, por eso del tiempo y que la inspiracion no me ha llegado mucho ultimamente... bueno pero para los que me lo han pedido aqui esta la conti del fic, espero les guste_**

Una mujer pelirroja y de gafas abrió la puerta en un instante; llevaba un camisón de dormir y en su rostro se podía notar que acababa de levantarse.

Estaba a punto de pronunciar algo cuando sus ojos repararon en aquellos dos visitantes. Se quedo paralizada observándolos como si fueran fantasmas.

-¿Meilyn…?-

Menciono Ciel tratando de hacer reaccionar a la mujer. Esta pareció volver a la realidad con este gesto.

-¿Bo… chan…?-

Tartamudeo con un nudo en la garganta; y sin que Ciel se lo esperara, ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Es… un milagro…-

Alcanzo a oír entre los sollozos de esta.

-¡Meilyn! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién llama a la puerta a estas horas?-

Escucharon una voz a lo lejos que le pareció muy familiar a Ciel.

La sirvienta se volvió sobresaltada y se alejo del conde, los miraba a ellos y luego miraba hacia la puerta alternadamente. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y parecía que su nerviosismo aumentaba. Ciel tenia ganas de preguntar el por que, pero al vislumbrar aquella silueta en la puerta, todas sus dudas se transformaron en furia.

Un joven rubio de ojos azules los observaba con cara de espanto. Alois Trancy era aquel joven dentro de su mansión; pero no era el Alois que Ciel recordaba. Juzgando su físico, debería tener ahora unos 16 años, además, se encontraba vestido con un uniforme de mayordomo.

¿Qué hacia el, vestido de esa forma?

La expresión en el rostro de Alois poco a poco se endureció y camino con paso seguro hacia ellos. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros y respiro hondo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Reclamo mirando a Ciel directamente a los ojos.

-Mas bien ¡¿tu que haces aquí?-

Respondió el conde indignado.

Esa era su mansión, si alguien tenia que reclamar algo era él…

El rubio lo observo un instante como escaneándolo y un semblante confundido apareció en su rostro.

-¿Eres… eres humano…?-

-Claro que lo soy-

Dijo Ciel aun mas confundido.

Sebastian, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, sonrió con ironía y se acerco al joven.

-por favor disculpe la rudeza de mi amo, hemos venido de muy lejos y necesitamos un lugar donde refugiarnos mientras descubrimos la forma de regresar a casa. Le pido en nombre de mi amo qye hable con el suyo para que podamos permanecer aquí. Se lo pido de mayordomo a mayordomo, por que, usted es igual que yo… ¿o me equivoco?-

Alois tardo un segundo en captar la indirecta. ¿Qué si era igual que el? Si, era verdad, ahora era igual que Sebastian. Un demonio… igual que el…

Ciel parecía esperar su respuesta atentamente. También había captado la indirecta.

El rubio les sonrió divertido.

-Si, soy un mayordomo… IGUAL QUE TÚ, pero no creo que sea conveniente para mi amo que ustedes se encuentren en su mansión-

Por la mente de Ciel cruzaron miles de preguntas.

¿Cómo es que Alois se había convertido en un demonio?

¿Por qué se encontraba en su mansión?

¿Quién… era...su amo?

**_y?_**

**_que les parece_**

**_por favor dejen reviews, asi puedo saber como va la historia y pueden_**

**_dejarme algunos sugerencias o jitomatazos, lo que quieran, solo ayudenme_**

**_a seguir la historia con sus geniales comentarios!_**

**_Reviews please!_**


	5. ¿Quien eres?

_**Hola hola, gente de fanfiction! he regresadooo! perdonen la tardanza pero ando un poco estresada ultimamente y no mas la inspiracion no llega.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y los que la han agregado a sus alertas, es bueno saber que les esta gustando. sin mas, los dejo con un nuevo capitulo**_

¿Cómo es que Alois se había convertido en un demonio?

¿Por qué se encontraba en su mansión?

¿Quién… era...su amo?

-Pues seria mejor hablar directamente con tu amo para saber si nos admite o no-

Reto finalmente Ciel al nuevo mayordomo. Alois lo miro con desprecio.

-Mi amo no…-

-¿Alois? ¿Sucede algo malo?-

Se oyó una voz proveniente de la mansión. El rubio palideció al instante.

-Meiliy, entra. Es hora de despedirnos de los señores-

-pero…-

-¡que entres!-

La pelirroja retrocedió hacia la puerta asustada.

-¡Alois! ¡¿Por qué demonios le hablas así a Meilyn?-

Para sorpresa de Ciel, no fue él el que profirió aquellas palabras.

Una joven rubia de ojos verdes observaba al joven con el ceño fruncido; acababa de aparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

-oh, vaya, que interesante-

Murmuro Sebastian con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ciel no lo entendió hasta que analizo con detenimiento a la joven. Imposible.

Ella era… ¿Elizabeth?

Zzzzzzz

En cuanto la joven oyó las palabras del rubio, lo único que le había interesado era reprenderlo por su brusquedad.

Había salido sin pensárselo dos veces aun cuando el frio viento le recordara que solo llevaba su ligero camisón de dormir.

Al ver como Alois palidecía supo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Hasta ese momento, no había reparado en la presencia de aquellos visitantes; cuando volvió la vista, sintió como si su corazón fuera aplastado.

Aquel chico de cabello grisáceo e intensos ojos azules hacia que todos sus sentimientos se confundieran. Había logrado manejar las lagrimas lo mas que podía, pero ahora, inevitablemente surgieron como cascada.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de correr a abrazarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento de furia le pedía abofetearlo. Pero no lo entendía.

Esa era la primera vez que conocía a aquel joven… ¿o no?

Avanzo como hipnotizada hacia el y lo miro directo a los ojos.

Ciel la contemplaba con la misma expresión de sorpresa. Era Elizabeth, de eso no había duda. Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello…

Pero ya no era la niña que había conocido.

-señorita…-

Murmuro Alois tratando de detenerla, sin embargo, Elizabeth ignoro este acto.

Ciel se dio cuenta que de que la joven tomaba aire para decir algo; seguía sin saber por que no se había lanzado a sus brazos como solía hacerlo.

-¿Quién… quien eres tu?-

Pregunto la joven endureciendo la mirada. El ojiazul se paralizo al instante.

¿Qué quien era? ¿Qué la chica no lo reconocía?

-El es mi amo, el conde Ciel… Foxworth. Nos han asaltado en el camino y queríamos saber si nos puede alojar en su mansión-

Intervino Sebastian en la incomoda situación. La chica lo analizo de pies a cabeza; algo le decía que ese mayordomo no era lo que parecía.

-solo si es por poco tiempo-

Dijo finalmente la chica. Ambos asintieron levemente.

-¡Alois! Prepárales una habitación-

Menciono comenzando a caminar hacia dentro.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Elizabeth, Elizabeth Midford. Mucho gusto conde-

-aaa si, pero. ¿Esta no era la mansión de los Phantomhive?-

Interrogo Ciel tratando de aclarar sus dudas.

-si, los condes eran mis tíos pero fallecieron ya hace unos años. Me heredaron la mansión, por eso vivo aquí-

-¿a ti? ¿y que hay de su hijo?-

Elizabeth se congelo a un paso de las escaleras.

-¿su hijo? Mis tíos no tuvieron hijos-

Menciono de último antes de subir rápidamente los escalones.

_**sii, ya se encontraron!**_

_**que pasara despues?**_

_**pues si quieren saberlo dejen un pequeño review alli abajito y actualizare!**_

_**sus review me ayudan a inspirarme y continuar con la historia!**_

_**gracias por leer :3**_

_**Atte: Anfer!**_


	6. Preguntas

**_Hi Hi Minna-san! yo aqui de vuelta con un nuevo capi. Muchas gracias a todos lo que han añadido mi historia a sus favoritos o a sus alertas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que les agrada lo que escribo. Tambien una gran disculpa por el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, estuve ocupada por mi examen para la uni y casi pierdo mi libreta donde escribo. pero bueno, ya sin mas, los dejo con la historia._**

**_Pd. los "zzz" son cambios de escena._**

-Yo… ¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques mas!-

Grito la rubia reprimiendo con fuerza la salida de las lágrimas.

En aquella habitación oscura y totalmente destrozada; una delicada silueta se dibujaba a lo lejos, iluminada levemente por la luz de la luna.

Sintió como aquel líquido le recorría la piel, si, ese líquido rojizo se deslizaba lentamente en sus brazos, su ropa y so rostro, incluso en su cabello; el que ahora se encontraba suelto cayendo por su espalda.

No sentía ningún dolor, la sangre no provenía de ella, miro a su alrededor y pudo distinguir varios cadáveres en la oscuridad. Sostenía fuertemente dos espadas, bañadas también en sangre.

-Lizzy…-

Oyó murmurar a la persona que se dibujaba a lo lejos.

Unos ojos hipnotizantes de color carmesí la miraban fijamente, uno de ellos con una estrella invertida.

Su corazón se acelero de pronto.

-Perdóname…-

_**Zzzz**_

La chica Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y la luz del sol la cegó de inmediato. Se incorporo lentamente sobre la cama y recupero la visión.

Se encontraba en su habitación, o en la habitación de su nuevo hogar.

Sintió una extraña textura bajo su mano izquierda y descubrió el periódico que había tomado del despacho. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de echarle un vistazo…

-Ya es hora de levantarse señorita-

Pronuncio una voz al tiempo que se abría la puerta; Elizabeth oculto el periódico rápidamente.

Alois apareció en el umbral y la miro extrañado.

-No pensé que fuera a levantarse antes-

-Ya no tenía sueño-

-Y a veo-

-¿y los huéspedes?-

-Supongo que no tardaran en bajar a desayunar-

Contesto Alois con un dejo de amargura.

-No me parece que sea bueno para su salud tener visitas tan pronto-

Pronuncio el chico desconcertando a la joven.

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no veo como unas visitas puedan afectarme-

-Acaba de regresar del hospital y…-

-No te agradan desde que los viste ¿Cierto?, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en su contra?-

Era verdad que ella misma se había sentido incomoda con su presencia; pero la actitud de Alois le hacia dudar aun mas sobre su procedencia.

-Solo me dan mala espina-

Dijo el mayordomo, dando por terminada la conversación.

_**Zzzz**_

Ciel le daba vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de la chica.

"Mis tíos no tuvieron Hijos"

¿Es que lo habían borrado del mapa completamente?

Pero Meilyn lo había reconocido. Entonces, ¿solo era Lizzy la que no lo recordaba? ¿Quién le había hecho creer semejantes mentiras?

Se sentó en el comedor sin prestar atención a nada. No había dormido la noche anterior; no con tantas preguntas en la mente. Sebastian se coloco a su lado; el demonio también se encontraba intrigado, al llevarse su alma, el recuerdo de Ciel no desaparecería de esa manera, a menos claro, que su amo se lo pidiera.

Elizabeth bajo justo a tiempo para ver como sus otros dos sirvientes se abalanzaban sobre el chico. Lloraban y sollozaban de alegría. Las dudas aumentaron para la rubia. Alois maldijo por dentro el no haber llegado antes.

Los sirvientes sintieron la mirada penetrante del rubio y se apartaron de inmediato. Ciel noto los ojos de la chica llenos de desconcierto.

Ella suspiro y prefirió ignorar el asunto por el momento. Camino y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Perdonen la tardanza, este lugar es nuevo para mi-

Se disculpo Elizabeth.

-¿Acaba de mudarse?-

-Justamente ayer-

-¿y su familia no se opuso a que viniera sola?-

Pregunto Ciel recordando lo sobreprotector que solía ser su "cuñado" Edward.

La joven dejo de comer y bajo la mirada.

-Mi familia murió-

Pronuncio ella y el ojiazul se paralizo.

-Me quede sin casa, este es ahora mi hogar-

Ciel quería preguntar más pero sabía que no era correcto. La angustia lo invadió; Siempre había querido protegerla, y parecía que había logrado lo contrario.

El sonido de la puerta los saco del incomodo momento.

-Iré a abrir-

Menciono Alois al tiempo que se retiraba; no sin antes, lanzarle una mirada asesina al ojiazul.

-Debe ser el doctor-

Dijo Meilyn y Ciel se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Doctor?-

-Vine a hacerme una revisión, hace poco estuve en el hospital-

Intervino Elizabeth recuperando su fuerza.

-¿le sucedió algo?-

Pregunto Ciel temiendo la respuesta.

-Estuve un poco enferma-

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

_**Zzz**_

-Quiero que interrogues al doctor-

Le soltó Ciel a Sebastian un poco mas tarde.

-Alois no nos dejara acercarnos a Meilyn, Finny o Bard; mucho menos a Lizzy. Tienes que atraer al doctor de alguna manera, antes de que se vaya-

-Pensé que quería que buscara la forma de regresar-

El chic desvió su mirada.

-Eso puede esperar. Solo haz lo que te digo-

-Yes, My Lord-

Respondió Sebastian con una cínica sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo. Sebastian entro junto al doctor a la habitación. Ciel fingió sentirse enfermo para que el doctor lo analizara.

-¿es amigo de la señorita?-

Pregunto el doctor mientras lo observaba.

-solo estamos de paso, ella amablemente nos alojo-

-¡oh! Ya veo. Es muy buena persona-

-Lo es-

-Todo esta perfectamente bien con usted Conde, tal vez solo fue el cambio de clima-

-Claro, posiblemente. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Por qué la señorita Elizabeth estaba internada?-

El doctor lo miro dudoso un segundo, pero luego suspiro cansado.

-¿promete no decírselo a nadie? Se supone que no debo hablar de ello-

Ciel asintió seguro, no es como si fuera a contárselo a alguien más…

-Es un caso bastante extraño la verdad. ¿Supo de la desaparición del Conde Phantomhive? La señorita era su prometida, por lo que fue un gran impacto para ella. Dicen que incluso afecto su mente, que a partir de eso pasaba horas encerrada en la biblioteca.

Se dice que fue por venganza, otros que es una maldición. No lo se, pero un día incendiaron la mansión de los Midford, justo como con los Phantomhive.

Se encontraron los cuerpos del resto de la familia, pero ella permaneció desaparecida. Eso fue hace 2 años, apareció hace poco, llena de heridas y moretones.

Al parecer no recuerda nada de lo que hizo durante este tiempo y hay lagunas inmensas en lo que puede recordar. Olvido completamente a su prometido ¿puede creerlo?-

Ciel podía imaginar el sufrimiento de Lizzy. Además, ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido durante esos dos años?

-¿Cómo fue que la encontraron?-

Pregunto el joven por ultimo. El doctor tomo sus cosas dirigiéndose a la salida.

-El joven mayordomo la trajo. Parecía muy preocupado. Me suplico que no la dejara morir-

Ciel se quedo boquiabierto. Alois preocupado por Lizzy.

Estaba mas que seguro, de que Alois sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

_**Hasta aqui los dejo muajajja**_

_**que les parece?**_

_**cada vez les planteo mas dudas ¿no?**_

_**vamos, dejenme un review que no les cuesta nada.**_

_**asi tambien podre actualizar mas rapido!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	7. El despacho

**_Hola minna-san! estoy de vuelta con la conti! Muchas gracias por los reviews y por añadir mi historia a sus alertas y favoritos! me hacen muy feliz. este capi es muy corto porque me he quedado sin tiempo para escribir, y ademas se me fue la luz ¬¬ _**

**_bueno espero que los disfruten!_**

-Necesito que vayas por algo-

Dijo Elizabeth al rubio, mientras este le servía el té vespertino. Alois la miro intrigado.

-¿De que se trata My Lady?-

-Vi la receta de un platillo que me gustaría mucho probar, me encantaría que fueras por los ingredientes-

-Podría mandar a Meilyn por ellos-

-Quisiera que lo hicieras tu, seria mas especial-

Alois sabia las intenciones de la chica, quedarse sola en la mansión para investigar a sus anchas.

-No entiendo porque pretende alejarme señorita-

Elizabeth suspiro. Ya sabía que no seria fácil convencerlo.

-Juraste obedecerme ¿no? Si no lo haces estarías atentando contra tu palabra-

El rubio se mordió el labio. Ella tenía razón, pero no tenia idea de cuanta. Habia algo mas fuerte que lo obligaba a obedecerla, un juramento mas fuerte que cualquier palabra…

-¿iras?-

-Yes, My Lady-

**_zzzz_**

Ciel vagaba por la mansión recorriendo cada uno de sus rincones. Le había ordenado a Sebastian dejarlo solo. Necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho dudo un poco. ¿Se encontraría todo tal y como lo recordaba?

Trato de abrirla pero está no cedió, se encontraba cerrada por dentro.

-Alois la cierra, el tiene la llave-

Una voz lo sobresalto y descubrió a la joven rubia detrás de él.

La analizo mas afondo. Elizabeth se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

-Hay algo que no quiere que vea, se que algo me esconde-

Menciono la chica acariciando suavemente la puerta.

-podría oírte-

-No se encuentra, lo mande al pueblo por unas cosas-

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos, ambos tenían miles de preguntas, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlas.

-¿Cómo es que mis sirvientes te conocen?-

Pregunto ella finalmente.

-me parezco a un viejo conocido, me dijeron que al conde Phantomhive-

Elizabeth ato cabos y se sintió un poco aliviada. El chico se parecía a su tío, tal vez era por eso que le resultaba familiar…

El sonido de un "Clic" los sobresalto y ambos se miraron extrañados. La chica empujo la puerta con delicadeza y esta se abrió sin poner resistencia. Alguien o algo había quitado la cerradura.

Ciel fue el primero en adentrarse al lugar. Los libros, los muebles, los documentos, todo tal y como lo recordaba.

Elizabeth simplemente se quedo en el marco de la puerta; otra vez esa sensación de vacio y tristeza la invadió; y al ver al chico dentro del lugar, algo en su interior le indico que allí pertenecía, que la imagen del joven dentro del despacho encajaba perfectamente.

"Enséñame a jugar ajedrez…"

Su propia voz la alcanzo y pudo recordarlos a ambos sentados frente al tablero.

El corazón se le acelero y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó desmayada.

**_Zzzz_**

Alois había llegado justo en el momento en que Elizabeth caía inconsciente en los brazos del conde. De inmediato, la arrebato de sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación. ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado abrir la cerradura?

Solo había una llave; y el la llevaba consigo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Elizabeth entre? ¿A que le temes?-

Interrogo Ciel al rubio mientras salía de la habitación.

-No es algo que te importe-

-¡Es mi prometida! ¡Es algo que me importa!-

-¡pues no te importo cuando la abandonaste!-

Ciel se quedo mudo pero comprendió. ¿Alois se refería a su término del contrato con Sebastian?

-¿desde cuando te importa Lizzy?-

-Es mi ama. Tiene que importarme-

Al joven ojiazul le hirvió la sangre. Había olvidado que Alois era un demonio ahora; si Elizabeth era su ama, significaba que…

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer un contrato con ella? ¿De que forma la engañaste?-

Ahora fue el rubio el que se enfado.

Ciel no tenia ni idea.

-¡¿y tu que sabes sobre los sentimientos de Lizzy? ¡No tienes ni idea de quien fue Elizabeth Midford!-

Grito el chico; y dicho esto, se alejo con paso decidido, dejando a un Ciel terriblemente consternado.

**_si lo se, muy corto, otra vez mil perdones!_**

**_el capi que sigue lizzy descubrira una verdad que la llevara a aclarar todas sus dudas_**

**_dejen un review pleasee!_**

**_me alegraria saber que es la que piensan!_**

**_Anfernarusaku fuera =D_**


	8. Tu Nombre

_**Hii minna-san! como han estado?. primero les pido una disculpa, pensaba subir el capi desde el lunes, pero he andado en tramites para mi inscripcion a la uni y pff... no tengo tiempo casi, probablemente en cuanto entre a la escuela me sera mas dificil subir los capitulos pero intentare no tardarme demasiado. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! los amo! me animan a seguir adelante.**_

_**ccg017: gracias por tu lindo review, no te pude responder por PM asi que te respondo por aqui, que bueno que te guste como escribo! muchas gracias! me pasare por tu historia en cuanto pueda si?**_

_**sin mas, les dejo la conti:**_

-¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!-

Grito la joven con un nudo en la garganta. Miraba al chico con odio, con rencor, con resentimiento. Le dolía tanto tenerlo frente.

El joven pelinegro estiro su brazo hacia ella, tratando de tocarla, tratando de atraerla hacia el.

Ella retrocedió evitándolo y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-Ya basta… es suficiente… ya estoy harta de todo esto… ya no puedo con este sentimiento… se ha vuelto insoportable… ¡No sabes lo desesperante que es vivir esperando!-

La chica busco con la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules mirándola preocupados. Sintió los ojos rojizos del pelinegro observándola fijamente.

-Lo que mas deseo ahora… es olvidarlo todo. ¡Quisiera olvidarme por completo de tu existencia!-

_**zzzz**_

Elizabeth tomo el periódico decidida; esa era la oportunidad para descubrir su contenido.

Se había despertado hace poco, todo por culpa de aquel extraño sueño que aun rondaba por su mente. Aunque todo le había parecido tan real…

Extendió las hojas y observo de nuevo su foto. Definitivamente era una foto suya.

Comenzó a leer la noticia y se quedo paralizada al leer el inicio del párrafo.

_"El conde Ciel Phantomhive, con su prometida Elizabeth Midford…"_

¿Conde Ciel Phantomhive?

¿Prometida?

Decidió leer un poco más.

_"Esta tarde el conde Ciel Phantomhive, único sobreviviente de la familia Phantomhive…"_

Aquello no era posible, ¿no se suponía que sus tíos nunca tuvieron hijos? ¿Alguna vez había estado comprometida?

Una fotografía, un poco mas abajo, hizo que perdiera la razón por completo. Aquel joven, cabello negro, delgado, y con un parche en el ojo; no era mas ni menos que su actual huésped.

Se fijo en su semblante serio y una imagen de ella y su dama de compañía Paula, llego a su mente.

_"Solo quiero ver la sonrisa de Ciel una vez mas…"_

Esas palabras le taladraron el cerebro con fuerza.

Tenia que encontrar a Alois inmediatamente.

_**Zzzz**_

Ciel vio como la chica corría frenéticamente escaleras abajo; se suponía que debería estar descansando en su habitación.

La siguió de cerca y ella se freno cuando oyó los pasos detrás de su espalda. Se volvió bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer al chico.

Camino hacia el con paso decidido y Ciel se sorprendió por la intensa mirada que esta le dirigía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Pregunto ella tajante y el la miro confundido.

-Ciel… Foxworth…-

-¡TU VERDADERO NOMBRE!-

Grito ella desesperada; estaba harta de que le mintiera.

El ojiazul se congelo al oír el grito de la chica. Su primera opción era hacerse el desentendido, pero al ver el semblante de la joven, supo que ya no podía mentirle más.

-Ciel… Phantomhive…-

Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a cristalizarse y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Así que todo este tiempo el…

-Siempre supiste quien era yo ¿cierto?-

El chico asintió a manera de respuesta.

La sangre de Elizabeth comenzaba a hervir de furia. Una pregunta cruzo repentinamente su mente, si era el mismo chico del periódico, ¿Cómo es que no había envejecido ni un solo día?

-¿Cómo es que tu…?-

El sonido de un disparo, seguido por el de un fuerte golpe los sobresalto.

Corrieron hacia las afueras de la mansión, desde donde había surgido el ruido, y se encontraron con Alois y Sebastian, observando una carroza volcada. Unos metros más adelante, los cuerpos de dos personas con heridas de bala.

-Les hicieron una emboscada. Debió ser alguna clase de venganza-

Intervino Sebastian con su tono calculador.

Alois frunció el ceño frustrado.

-Que molestia. ¿Tenían que haber muerto exactamente fuera de la mansión?-

El comentario del chico exaspero a Lizzy. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frio? Además, estaba muy enfadada con el por el momento.

De repente, una sierra eléctrica se incrusto en los cuerpos y varias tiras, como cintas de película aparecieron a su alrededor. Una figura rojiza apareció en el cielo y aterrizo a su lado, tomo la sierra y termino con el espectáculo.

Ciel podía reconocer a esa persona en cualquier lugar. Cerró los ojos y suspiro cansado.

Siempre tan inoportuno…

_**bueno, hasta aqui les dejo por ahora.**_

_**yo se que ustedes saben quien es el misterios personaje jejeje**_

_**tambien sera clave para hacer que Elizabeth recuerde.**_

_**dejen un pequeño review alli abajo please!**_

_**me interesa saber su opinion sobre la historia, para poder continuar y mejorarla!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera!***_


	9. Emboscada

_**Hi minna-san! estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo! lo mas problable que suba los capitulos cada fin de semana, si no puedo los viernes lo haria el sabado. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos Reviews! y tambien por seguir la historia! llegamos al climax queridos lectores! disfrutenlo!**_

Aquel personaje pelirrojo los observo un segundo y luego reparo en el apuesto mayordomo.

-¡Sebas-chan!-

Grito eufórico y se lanzo a los brazos del demonio. Este solo se deslizo hacia un lado dejándolo caer de lleno.

-¡oh! Sebas-chan, siempre tan malo conmigo, y mira que es la primera vez que nos vemos después de tanto tiempo…-

Grell callo de repente y observo a Ciel confundido.

-¿Desde cuando te encogiste querido? Te recuerdo un poco más alto…-

-Venimos del pasado, tal vez por eso te parezca diferente-

Menciono Sebastian y Elizabeth lo miro sorprendida. ¿Venían del pasado? ¿Por eso el chico permanecía exactamente igual que en la fotografía?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Le escupió Alois y el shinigami frunció el ceño fastidiado.

-oh pero si es el pequeño rubio amargado. Solo vine a hacer mi trabajo, aunque a sido menos interesante desde que Lizzy-chan dejo el suyo-

Grell se volvió hacia la joven y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡pero si allí estas! ¿Qué ha sido de ti últimamente? No me has dado nada con que divertirme, estas muertes patéticas no son nada comparadas con tu arte, tu tienes estilo-

Elizabeth lo miraba atónita. ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿También el la conocía de antes?

-Elizabeth se retiro del negocio. No insistas-

Replico Alois poniéndose enfrente de Lizzy. El rubio miro amenazante a Grell.

-No eres quien para callarme. Tal vez si fueras un demonio puro, pero una mezcla como tú no me impresiona-

La palabra demonio llego a los oídos de la chica y se congelo.

Alois, ¿un demonio?...

De repente, las nubes se oscurecieron y ocultaron al sol; la lluvia comenzó a empaparlos y un enorme escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas.

Alois, Sebastian y Grell se pusieron en guardia al instante; sin embargo Elizabeth y Ciel solo se miraron confundidos.

-Deberías huir Lizzy-chan, parece que te han encontrado, y son demasiados para ti sola-

La chica se volvió hacia el personaje pelirrojo. ¿Huir? ¿De quien?

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Puse todas las protecciones!-

Menciono Alois acercándose a Lizzy para protegerla. Ciel frunció el seño ante este acto, se encontraban demasiado cerca para su gusto…

-¿no tienes mucho tiempo de demonio verdad? Tus protecciones no sirven contra demonios más fuertes-

Ciel asimilo aquello aterrado, ¿A Lizzy la perseguían demonios?

Varios ojos rojizos surgieron de la oscuridad y el grupo se acerco poco a poco, formando un círculo y dejando a Lizzy y a Ciel en medio.

Muchas formas extrañas se aproximaron hacia ellos, algunos parecían completamente humanos, hasta el momento en que comenzaban a atacar.

Sebastian y Alois se enfrascaron en feroces batallas para proteger a sus amos. Grell ayudo por placer, con tal de permanecer al lado del apuesto demonio.

Ciel y Lizzy veían anonadados las ráfagas de color negro.

El conde nunca había visto esa cantidad de demonios juntos, a Elizabeth le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

-¡ELIZABETH!-

Al ver como una de las criaturas tomaba por el brazo a la chica, Alois había gritado con desesperación. No podía alcanzarla, no se lo permitirían.

Ciel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, las cosas habían ocurrido demasiado rápido.

La rubia se giro lentamente y sus ojos se cruzaron con los carmesí de la criatura. Esta sonrio satisfecha, con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

El joven conde no supo como, pero logro que sus piernas se movieran. Llego hasta donde se encontraba Lizzy, y antes de que el demonio diera el golpe, se lanzo sobre la chica.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron con el rostro del otro a escasos centímetros.

La cara de Ciel se tiño de un rojo escarlata, nunca había estado tan cerca de la chica, nunca había visto tan profundos esos ojos verdes…

Elizabeth se había sonrojado en un principio, pero después, al mirar el rostro del chico, su mente se hizo un caos.

En medio del acto, el parche del ojo de Ciel se había caído, y ahora aquella estrella invertida saltaba a la vista de la rubia. Miles de imágenes se aglomeraron en su mente, una lluvia de recuerdos la invadió y la imagen de la estrella invertida se clavo en su memoria.

-¿Elizabeth?... ¿Lizzy?...-

Pregunto Ciel al ver como la chica se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación.

-A… Alois…-

Tartamudeo la joven y el chico sintió una opresión en el pecho.

¿Por qué llamaba al rubio y no a él?

Elizabeth se levanto lentamente y dejo de sostenerse la cabeza. Por un momento, a Ciel le pareció observar a una persona diferente.

-Alois…-

Volvió a mencionar la chica alzando la mirada. Ahora sus ojos eran fríos, casi como un bloque de hielo.

-Dame mis espadas…-

_**muajajaja**_

_**que le pasa a Lizzy?**_

_**de verdad a recordado algo?**_

_**por que es que la persiguen?**_

_**los descubriran pronto, no se preocupen!**_

_**dejenme un lindo review como los que suelen dejar!**_

_**asi me apuraran y me animaran a seguir con la historia!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	10. La cazadora

_**Hiii minna-san! es viernes, asi que les he traido un nuevo capi! les habia dicho que en este capi les aclararia algunas dudas, pero me di cuenta que solo termine planteandoles mas jeje, asi que pueden pregunarme por review lo que no entiendan y tratare de responderles siempre y cuando no arruine la trama. Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios! me hacen muuy feliz y me animan a seguir la historia! yan sin mas**_

_**¡Disfrutenlo!**_

-Alois…-

Volvió a mencionar la chica alzando la mirada. Ahora sus ojos eran fríos, casi como un bloque de hielo.

-Dame mis espadas…-

El rubio se quedo frio cuando oyó la orden de la joven. Había ocurrido lo que menos quería; había fallado con su misión, no podría verla a la cara de nuevo.

-Por fin te dejaras de juegos ¿verdad chiquilla?-

Menciono una de las criaturas de entre las sombras. Elizabeth mantenía la vista fija sobre ellos, con una mirada amenazante.

Alois se abrió paso como pudo y le entrego un paquete a la chica. Lizzy saco dos espadas de esgrima de él.

Ciel se transporto a la escena del barco, en el momento en que descubrió que su prometida era más de lo que aparentaba…

-Perdóname…-

Murmuro el rubio tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Está bien-

Contesto ella poniéndose en guardia.

-No podía huir para siempre…-

Ciel no supo realmente como, pero cuando reacciono, vio como Elizabeth degollaba con furia a uno de los demonios.

La chica se movía con gracia, como si las espadas fueran una extensión suya. Era casi una danza, una grotesca danza de muerte…

Fue allí cuando el conde se dio cuenta, entre los movimientos de la rubia, que una marca amarillenta se asomaba en su nuca; era la marca de un contrato, era la marca del contrato con Alois.

-Tenía bastante tiempo de no ver armas como esas-

Interrumpió Sebastian haciendo reaccionar a Ciel.

-Son espadas anti demonios, suelen ser heredadas de generación en generación en ciertas familias-

-La familia Midford es cazadora de demonios-

Agrego Alois uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿y como es que yo no lo sabia?-

-¡¿Elizabeth sabia que tu eres el perro de la reina?! ¡¿No verdad?!-

Ciel callo ante este comentario, el rubio tenia razón en eso, Lizzy no sabia exactamente a lo que el se dedicaba.

Muchos de los demonios comenzaron a alejarse, no era muy sabio arriesgarse a ser alcanzado por el filo de esas espadas.

Ciel temió por Elizabeth; no porque saliera lastimada (estaba claro que ningún demonio podría dañarla tan fácilmente) si no porque no pudiera detenerse. Parecía que hubiera perdido la conciencia de nuevo, y su cuerpo estuviera puesto en modo automático, programado solo para atacar…

Una ráfaga negra se unió a ellos y comenzó a alejar a los demonios restantes. Sebastian puso un semblante serio y pensativo, Alois cerro los puños con fuerza; aquella figura era inconfundible, tanto para el como para todos los presentes.

Elizabeth sintió esa presencia y se volvió de inmediato. No es que la reconociera, solo había sentido la esencia de dos demonios mas…

Corrió hacia el primero blandiendo su espada y ataco, sin embargo una tercera figura se interpuso y la freno en seco.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Elizabeth bajo las espadas a su costado.

La rubia endureció su semblante pero no aparto la mirada.

Ciel se quedo boquiabierto en cuanto reconoció a ambas figuras. La persona de atrás, era sin duda alguna su mayordomo Sebastian; parado impasible, como siempre.

Pero la persona que miraba fijamente a Lizzy, fue la que mas lo sorprendió. Un joven alto, de cabello negro azulado, aproximadamente de unos 16 años, vestido con una camiseta blanca de botones, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Era él mismo, era el Ciel Phantomhive de este futuro…

_**oo si! El otro Ciel aparecio!**_

_**y como esta eso de que Lizzy caza demonios? **_

_**jeje lo se, los vuelvo locos muajaja**_

_**Dejenme unos de sus hermosos reviews y los amare por siempre!**_

_**ademas de que continuare la historia ;)**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	11. El ultimo beso

_**Moshi, moshi mis queridos lectores! hoy es viernes, y saben lo que significa? sii! nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias por sus geniales comentarios! nunca pense que mi historia les gustara tanto! los amo! perdonen si hago los capitulos muy pequeños, ultimamente no tengo tiempo para escribir.**_

_**bueno, sin mas rollos, que lo disfruten!**_

Era él mismo, era el Ciel Phantomhive de este futuro…

-¿Recuerdas?...-

Pregunto el Ciel mayor y estiro una mano para tocar el rostro de la chica; esta retrocedió dos pasos evitándolo.

-Lo hago-

Le soltó secamente sin apartar la mirada. Si, lo recordaba, pero todo aquello seguía pareciéndole irreal…

Alois se aproximo al lado de Lizzy y este Ciel lo miro con desprecio.

-tu eras quien abría la puerta del despacho ¿cierto?-

Interrogo la rubia y el conde le respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

-No exactamente, fue Sebastian, claro, bajo mis ordenes-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Para que querías que recordara? Para ti hubiera sido mejor que permaneciera sin reconocerte-

Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en la chica y suspiro cansadamente.

-Tenia que arreglar las cosas contigo, tenia que hacerte entender… quería que supieras que lo lamento… y que te necesito…-

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza; realmente quería creerle, pero las circunstancias se lo impedían.

-creía que ya había quedado aclarado el tema ¿no? La última vez que hablaron-

Menciono ácidamente Alois.

-No es que pudiéramos hablar lo suficiente…-

Le escupió de vuelta el pelinegro con fastidio.

-Ese no es el punto Ciel, preferiste ignorarme que hacerme saber… no estuviste cuando te necesite y volviste creyendo que nada cambiaria. Ahora somos enemigos, tú entiéndelo-

Si, era verdad, se habían convertido en enemigos. Ahora el era un demonio y ella se dedicaba a cazarlos…

Pero lo peor de todo, es que la había defraudado…

Alzo una de sus espadas hacia el, justo como la ultima vez. No, no era como la última vez… en aquel momento ella había perdido la compostura y el dolor la había embargado. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que se había convertido, desde que ella comenzó a cazar, desde el día en que la había dejado sola.

Esta vez, mantenía la calma, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, acabar con esto de una vez por todas…

Ciel observaba la escena desde lejos. Por mas que intentaba no podía entenderlo.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cómo es que el había terminado siendo un demonio?

Sebastian observaba a aquel Ciel y su versión futura algo frustrado. Se suponía que el se llevaría el alma del conde, no que el se convertiría en su eterno sirviente.

El Ciel demonio suspiro y la miro resignado, ya sabía que terminarían en esto, pero había querido evitarlo.

-¡Sebastian! Es una orden. No intervengas-

-Yes, My Lord-

Contesto el demonio mayo haciendo una reverencia.

Alois se volvió hacia la rubia y la miro en busca de una respuesta.

-Tú tampoco intervengas-

Dijo secamente, pero le dedico una leve sonrisa.

Era más una petición que una orden. Le estaba pidiendo que la dejara concluir su lucha por si sola.

El rubio también hizo una reverencia y se alejo muy a su pesar, esta seria una batalla a muerte, y solo uno lograría sobrevivir.

Elizabeth y Ciel se miraron fijamente buscando algún tipo de duda, no la hallaron, esa era la señal que esperaban.

El Ciel del pasado vio como la rubia arremetía contra el demonio y el la esquivaba de inmediato. Por más que ella se esforzara el solo se dedicaba a esquivarla. Todos lo notaron, Ciel solo la evadía, no tenia intenciones de atacarla.

-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto! ¡No juegues conmigo!-

Le grito Lizzy fastidiada. Odiaba que siempre la dejara de lado; ella ya no era mas la niña pequeña de antes.

-como quieras…-

Respondió Ciel y corrió hacia ella casi al instante; la tomo de las muñecas y la inmovilizó.

Era cierto que Elizabeth había combatido con muchos demonios, pero Ciel había aprendido todo de Sebastian, lo había convertido en un demonio poderoso. Además, Lizzy perdía la cordura a su lado…

-Detente, no tiene porque terminar así…-

Le susurro Ciel y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene que terminar, ya no puedo seguir con esto…-

Le respondió la chica con un dejo de dolor en la voz. El demonio se sentía como basura, la había lastimado demasiado y ya era tarde para remediarlo.

Lizzy sintió como el joven aflojaba su agarre y trato de librarse, sin embargo Ciel hizo algo inesperado. Le soltó las muñecas pero la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, la estaba abrazando, y la desconcertó tanto que dejo de forcejear.

Ciel se deleito con el calor de la chica, podía oír su corazón latiendo fuerte contra su pecho, hacia mucho que no sentí algo así, hacia mucho que no la tenia entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname…-

Murmuro el contra el oído de la rubia, los ojos de ella se inundaron y oculto el rostro en el hombro de el chico, movió sus brazos y le correspondió el abrazo.

Seguía siendo Ciel, a pesar de la forma que tuviera, Seguía siendo SU Ciel.

-Lo intento… pero es mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas-

Respondió Lizzy alejándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ya no eran del color azul que tanto le gustaba, pero ese rojo carmesí seguía hipnotizándola.

Soltó una de sus espadas y condujo su mano hacia el rostro del chico; la coloco en su mejilla y la acaricio lentamente. Lo miro una vez mas y le sonrió levemente, una sonrisa sincera dirigida solo a el…

Ciel acorto la distancia entre ellos y sintió sus alientos entrelazarse. Lo había anhelado desde hace mucho, ambos lo hacían, así que solo se dejaron llevar…

Los labios de Ciel atraparon a los de ella y la besaron con desesperación, Lizzy correspondió el beso saboreando la extraña esencia del joven, aquel era su primer beso con el, y probablemente seria el ultimo…

El Ciel del pasado se cubrió de un tono escarlata y desvió la mirada azorado; Sebastian le dedico una sonrisa burlona y se rio internamente.

El shinigami pelirrojo sufría de un ataque de ternura y se movía de un lado a otro emanando corazoncitos.

Alois también desvió la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza. No quería aceptar lo que en su mente había sabido por mucho tiempo.

Dejaron de besarse cuando sus pulmones rogaron por oxigeno; Elizabeth se aferro mas a el y el joven sintió una horrible punzada que venia desde su espalda y llegaba hasta su estomago.

La miro confundido sin entender el porque, ella tan solo le sonreía amargamente mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Había atravesado a Ciel con su espada, pero al estar abrazados, había terminado atravesándose también a si misma…

_**muajajajja**_

_**yo siempre dejandolos en suspenso jeje**_

_**y? ¿les gusto el beso?**_

_**dejenme sus hermosisimos reviews!**_

_**asi sabre si les gusta lo que hago y me motivaran a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	12. Despedida

_**Hola hola Minna-san! aqui de nuevo con otro capi! vamos entrando en la recta final de la historia o eso me parece, aunque aun faltan muchas cosas de de explicar... perdonen de nuevo si los caps son muy cortos, no me da mucho tiempo de escribir. Muchas gracias por los reviews! no saben como me motivan!**_

_**bueno, sin mas, que lo disfruten!**_

La miro confundido sin entender el porque, ella tan solo le sonreía amargamente mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Había atravesado a Ciel con su espada, pero al estar abrazados, había terminado atravesándose también a si misma…

-¡Lizzy!-

Grito Alois con los ojos desorbitados y corrió de inmediato hacia el lugar.

Ciel retiraba la espada de ellos y tomaba delicadamente a la joven entre sus brazos; sentía como sus fuerzas se esfumaban cada segundo, la espada anti demonios estaba surtiendo efecto.

-¿Por qué…?-

Pregunto el demonio observando como la chica perdía sangre rápidamente.

-Porque tenemos que darle un final a nuestra historia…-

Ciel la miro con tristeza, pero aunque quisiera llorar, las lágrimas no saldrían; al convertirse en demonio había renunciado a ciertas emociones.

-Si así es como lo quieres…-

Murmuro el y entrelazo sus manos con las de la chica.

-Sebastian, parece que el momento de que te lleves mi alma ha llegado-

El demonio hizo una reverencia, pero oculto su semblante satisfecho; ya tendría tiempo después para disfrutarlo.

-Lizzy…-

Le susurro el rubio hincándose a su lado, por primera vez, la chica se centro solo en Alois.

-Mi alma ahora te pertenece-

Dijo ella con un gran esfuerzo. Alois negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con tristeza.

-No cumplí con mi parte del contrato, tu alma no me pertenece…-

Elizabeth le sonrió agradecida y se libro del agarre de Ciel para posar una de sus manos en el rostro del joven.

-No eres tan malo como quieres aparentarlo… Gracias por todo…-

-Al contrario, te debo más a ti…-

Respondió el y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

Ciel puso cara de pocos amigos pero no se interpuso; Alois había sido el apoyo de Lizzy el tiempo que el no estuvo para ella.

-Mi vida se termina más rápido que la tuya…-

Dijo la joven esta vez para Ciel, el le acaricio el rostro y le sonrió con ternura.

-Ya no hables. Pronto te alcanzare…-

Los ojos del conde comenzaban a perder su color rojizo y aquel azul zafiro volvía a tomar su lugar.

-Sonríe para mí-

Pidió la chica con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Una de sus mayores ilusiones, siempre había sido volver a ver sonreír a Ciel.

El joven la miro a los ojos y le sonrió de manera especial, una sonrisa totalmente dedicada a ella.

Ciel sintió como Lizzy dejaba de apretar su mano y su respiración cesaba. Elizabeth Midford se había ido, su Lizzy ya no estaba mas en este mundo…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar y todos agacharon las miradas. Ya nada se podía hacer, no tenían nada que decir.

-Es una lastima, siempre me dio buenos trabajos…-

Dijo Grell rompiendo la horrible tensión.

Camino hacia la chica y tanto Ciel como Alois lo miraron desafiantes.

-Tengo que hacer mi trabajo, después de todo soy un dios de la muerte…-

Ciel la dejo delicadamente en el suelo pero no soltó su mano.

Se veía más pálido y más cansado. Sus ojos azules comenzaban a opacarse, su vida como demonio había terminado, ahora la humanidad que le quedaba se terminaba.

-Lo hare suavemente, solo por ser Lizzy-chan-

Dijo el shinigami y saco su ya famosa cierra eléctrica.

La introdujo en ella delicadamente sin saña, sin hacer alguna herida mayor.

Inmediatamente miles de cintas de cine rodearon el lugar. Era el cinematick record de Elizabeth, eran todas las memorias de la joven condesa…

-¡Espera!-

Grito Alois antes de que Grell finalizara el trabajo. Este lo miro con una mueca en el rostro.

-Ya no hay nada que puedas…-

-Lo se. Pero creo que ellos necesitan saber lo que paso-

Menciono el rubio señalando hacia Ciel y Sebastian.

El tenía razón, necesitaban saber porque todo había terminado de esta manera…

_**ok, no me maten**_

_**yo se, a mi tampoco me gusto mucho la idea de su muerte**_

_**pero no puedo evitarlo, casi siempre escribo historias tragicas**_

_**pero veran que el final no sera asi de triste**_

_**esperoo sus reviews! los necesitooo!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	13. Recuerdos

_**Hi minna-san! aqui vengo yo con un nuevo capi! si lo se, ya lo subi algo tarde, una disculpa, estuve bastante ocupada por la mañana. hago algunas referencias al ultimo capitulo de la segunda temporada asi que si no lo han visto tal vez no lo entiendan. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**Bueno, sin mas rodeos, que lo disfruten!**_

El tenía razón, necesitaban saber porque todo había terminado de esta manera…

-mm si, creo que ella hubiera estado de acuerdo-

Murmuro Ciel por lo bajo; no le quedaban muchas fuerzas para hablar.

El shinigami asintió y se dispuso a buscar el momento adecuado; Alois contribuyo y se detuvo frente a uno de los paneles.

-Aquí. Después de la "muerte" de Ciel-

Dijo el rubio y les hizo un ademan para que se acercaran.

El personaje pelirrojo tomo su cierra y amplio la imagen para todos; así lo verían como podía hacerlo el.

La imagen se aclaro y Ciel pudo ver a la Lizzy de su tiempo. Pequeña, frágil, dulce… o por lo menos, eso era lo que aparentaba.

Su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas con el cabello en rizos, definitivamente era la Lizzy que conocía.

Sostenía un sobre entre sus pequeñas manos y miraba choqueada las letras escritas en el.

-Lizzy…-

Murmuro una voz a sus espaldas y pudo ver a su hermano Edward detrás de ella.

-pero si acabo de verlo ayer…-

Pronuncio la chica al tiempo que las lágrimas surgían de sus ojos. Edward se aproximo a ella y le quito el papel de las manos.

-Una muerte siempre es inesperada-

-No, algo no esta bien…-

Dijo Elizabeth y salió disparada hacia su habitación.

Aquello no podía ser posible. Ciel no podía estar muerto, no su Ciel…

Además, todo era muy extraño. ¿Quién había sido la persona que dejo aquel anuncio en su puerta? ¿Por qué no le avisaron directamente a ella antes de mandar a hacerlos?

También había algo mas que la inquietaba; aquel brillo rojizo que había visto en los ojos de Ciel el día anterior. Lo había notado extraño, le había provocado escalofríos.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Ábreme la puerta en este instante!-

La joven suspiro con cansancio y se seco las lágrimas. No podía ignorar a su madre, la reprendería si lo hacia.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y su madre entro a la habitación. La invito a sentarse en la cama y la tomo de las manos.

-Se que es difícil querida… pero juntos te ayudaremos a superarlo ¿si?-

Le murmuro dulcemente y a Elizabeth le extraño este gesto. Su madre no solía ser tan comprensiva.

-Además, ya es hora de que comiences tu entrenamiento como una cazadora Midford…-

Si, allí estaba, esa había sido su intención desde un principio.

-¡No entiendo porque tengo que hacer ese estúpido entrenamiento!-

Se exaspero Lizzy y le grito con furia.

-¡No existen los demonios ni ninguna de esas fantasías!-

Volvió a gritar con las lágrimas en sus ojos. No entendía su por que madre insistía tanto en ello. ¿Qué no podía comprender su dolor?

-¿estas completamente segura?-

Pregunto su madre y le entrego un libro de portada negra. "Los demonios y sus mascaras"

-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen Lizzy. Encontraras más de ellos en la biblioteca-

Finalizo su madre antes de dejar la habitación.

_**Zzzz**_

Los días siguientes, Lizzy paso casi todo su tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca.

Los sirvientes comenzaban a preocuparse; Paula no podía entender la actitud de su ama, e incluso su hermano Edward comenzaba a angustiarse; aunque claro, el no sabia nada del "entrenamiento" de la chica.

Elizabeth comenzó a atar cabos lentamente, y en el momento que se dio cuenta de la verdad, unas lágrimas amargas cayeron de sus ojos.

El alma de su prometido había sido llevada por un demonio; Sebastian se había llevado el alma de Ciel…

-¿todo bien cariño?-

Pregunto su madre al entrar a la habitación, Lizzy desvió la mirada enfurecida.

-Tu… ¿tu lo sabias… verdad?...-

Tartamudeo ella entre sollozos. Su madre suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-Desde el día en que Ciel regreso-

-¿y porque no me…?-

-No estabas lista aun-

-¡¿y ahora lo estoy?! ¡¿Ahora que Ciel ya no esta?!-

Grito la chica exasperada. Odiaba que la dejaran siempre al último.

-¡¿y que hubieras hecho?! ¡No puedes pelear contra un demonio Elizabeth! Al menos aun no…-

La tensión de formo entre ellas y la rubia termino por derrumbarse.

Su madre la recibió entre sus brazos y le acaricio el cabello con dulzura.

-Fue su decisión cariño, Ciel tomo la decisión de realizar el contrato, no hubieras podido hacer nada contra ello…-

-su parche ¿su parche era por…?-

-lo mas seguro. Allí debía encontrarse la marca del contrato…-

La madre de Lizzy la acompaño a su habitación y la arropo hasta que se quedo dormida.

La dejaría descansar ahora, por la mañana comenzaría el verdadero entrenamiento.

_**y ya comienzan a saber como empezaron las cosas**_

_**veran por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Lizzy**_

_**espero sus hermosos comentarios!**_

_**realmente me inspiran!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	14. Secuestro

_**Hi! mina-san! como han estado? yo aqui de nuevo para dejarles otro capi. Muchas gracias pos sus hermosos comentarios. Solo una cosita, cuando comenten como anonimo dejenme aunque sea su alias, para poder responderles por aqui, por que si no no se quien me ha mandado ese bonito comentario.**_

_**ya sin mas! les dejo la conti!**_

-¡Alza mas la espada Elizabeth! ¡Apunta directo a la cabeza!-

Le grito su madre al tiempo que Lizzy blandia la espada contra el maniquí. Llevaba ya algunas semanas de extenso entrenamiento. Sesiones infinitas de esgrima asesino. Horas interminables de teoría sobre demonios.

Solo su madre y ella conocían sobre esto; al parecer el "negocio" solamente concernía a las mujeres de la familia.

La chica cay exhausta sobre el piso y tiro la espada a un lado. Su madre la miro con su semblante impasible y se dirigió a la salida.

-Haz mejorado. Ya casi estas lista para enfrentar a tu primer demonio-

Realmente no sabía si esto tenía que alegrarla. Ciel ya no estaba para protegerlo; no le veía caso a tal entrenamiento.

Incluso si el que se lo había llevado era un demonio, había sido decisión de Ciel, por mucho que eso le doliera…

Subió a su habitación, se ducho y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Estaba exhausta, las últimas semanas habían sido muy pesadas.

Cerró los ojos decidida a dejarse llevar por el sueño, cuando un olor extraño inundo la habitación y la obligo a levantarse.

Acaso olía… ¿a humo?

Salió del cuarto deprisa y se encontró con una pared de fuego cortándole el paso. Corrió por un pasillo aun intacto y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres.

Oía los gritos de pánico de los sirvientes, toda la mansión se estaba consumiendo.

-¡señorita!-

Grito una voz a sus espaldas y se encontró con su dama de compañía Paula. Una viga se desplomo entre ellas impidiéndoles acercarse.

-¡Paula!-

-¡corra hacia los amos!-

Menciono la joven antes de ser ocultada por las llamas.

La rubia siguio corriendo frenéticamente. Casi podía ver la habitación de sus padres. Estaba apunto de llegar cuando la habitación quedo envuelta por el fuego.

Trato de tomar la perilla pero unos brazos la envolvieron alejándola.

-¡NOOO! ¡SUELTAME!-

Grito Elizabeth con las lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos; su hermano Edward la apartaba del lugar con fuerza.

-Es tarde Lizzy. Es… tarde…-

Menciono él con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

La chica siguió forcejeando hasta que sintió un liquido caliente rozar su mano; se volvió hacia el joven y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, su hermano tenia el brazo derecho gravemente lastimado.

-Esta bien…-

Dijo el sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Había notado su mirada llena de pánico.

Se oyeron pasos subiendo por las escaleras y ambos se volvieron consternados. El humo comenzaba a marearla, las formas comenzaban a volverse borrosas.

Su hermano la sostuvo con fuerza y pudo escuchar voces acercándose. Vio un par de pies atraves del fuego, antes de caer inconsciente…

_**zzz**_

Abrió los ojos con dificultad al sentir el rayo de luz sobre ellos.

Se encontró con una habitación oscura echa de ladrillos. La luz provenía de la única "ventana" de aquel cuarto; una pequeña reja con barrotes en lo mas alto de la pared.

Intento levantarse pero las piernas no le respondieron, se encontraban demasiado débiles para hacerlo. Además, un par de grilletes le sostenían pies y manos, no tenía realmente mucho espacio para moverse.

Tenía el cabello suelto y sucio, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Su sencillo camisón había sido remplazado por un andrajoso pedazo de tela que apenas y le cubría lo necesario.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero podía calcular que un poco mas de 3 días.

-Hey, la princesa acaba de despertarse-

Oyó decir a una voz y pudo vislumbrar un par de ojos asomándose por la rejilla. Una puerta metálica se abrió y la luz que provenía de afuera la cegó por un momento.

Dos hombres robustos entraron a la habitación y la miraron con malicia. Elizabeth retrocedió y se pego lo más que pudo a la pared. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-Llama al jefe-

Carraspeo uno de ellos y el otro obedeció de inmediato, un nuevo sujeto entro en la habitación, como sustituyendo a su compañero.

-¿es la chica Midford?-

-Si, el jefe estará muy complacido con nuestro trabajo-

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué hicieron con mi familia?! ¡¿Por qué me tienen aquí?!-

Grito Lizzy con todo el valor que pudo reunir. Los dos hombres la miraron y le sonrieron con sorna.

-Eres un trofeo querida, un trofeo de la venganza de nuestro jefe contra Phantomhive. Debes aprender a quedarte callada-

-¿venganza?-

-si, nuestro jefe fue humillado por tu prometido. El ya no esta, así que su venganza a recaído sobre tu familia…-

El hombre se acerco peligrosamente a ella y acaricio con brusquedad su muslo; Elizabeth cerró los ojos asqueada y se pego más a la pared. No había ningún arma, nada con que defenderse.

-Déjala. La necesito "intacta". Si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Un hombre maduro y de complexión ancha entro al lugar; los dos hombres lo miraron con respeto y se alejaron de ella. Les hizo una especie de señal y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera.

-¿Dónde esta mi familia? ¿Qué les hiciste?-

Logro preguntar la chica por ultimo. El "Jefe" se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió con malicia.

-Están muertos-

Finalizo cerrando la puerta y sepultando a Elizabeth de nuevo en la oscuridad.

_**Si lo se, soy una maldita verdad?**_

_**no tengo piedad ni corazon...**_

_**bueno si los tengo pero ya lo veran jeje**_

_**nada mas no me maten antes jeje**_

_**el proximo capi hace su aparicion Alois!**_

_**dejenme sus hermosisimos reviews alli abajo!**_

_**son mi inspiracion!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	15. El trato

**_Hi minna-san! estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi! muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y a todas las personas que agragan la historia a favoritos, no saben como se los agradezco! perdonen de nuevo por lo corto del cap, fue mi semana de examenes y la verdad la tuve muy pesada._**

**_bueno, lo prometido es deuda asi que disfuten de la gran aparicion de Alois!_**

Realmente no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado; una, dos, había perdido la cuenta en la tercera semana.

Prefería cerrar los ojos a mirar a la oscuridad.

Se había vuelto extremadamente delgada, por la poca comida que le llegaban a dar.

Uno de los hombres entro al lugar y le arrimo una bandeja con un pan; se encontraba duro, debía tener ya algunos días.

Elizabeth lo miro con ojos vacios, sin vida; hace tiempo que se había cansado de luchar, de suplicarles, de llamar a Ciel para que se la llevara lejos.

-Su comida princesa-

Le dijo con burla y volvió a dejarla en completa oscuridad.

Los odiaba, detestaba con toda su alma a aquellos seres que la mantenían cautiva.

Lizzy comenzó a experimentar un sentimiento que nunca pensó podría conocer; Sed de venganza…

Pateo la bandeja rechazando la miseria que le daban. No le importaba si moría de inanición, no probaría nada de lo que le dieran.

Cerro los ojos e intento perderse en su mundo; un mundo dentro de s mente donde vivía con su familia, un mundo donde no existían los demonios, un mundo donde se encontraba junto a su querido Ciel…

-Quieres destruirlos ¿no es así?-

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y miro a su alrededor. Nada, solo la inmensa oscuridad de siempre. Estaba segura de haber escuchado una voz…

-Quieres vengarte por lo que te hicieron…-

Una tenue silueta comenzaba a dibujarse en la esquina opuesta. Unos ojos azules la miraban divertidos desde la oscuridad; un rostro fino apareció entre los débiles rayos de la luz de luna.

Su corazón se paralizo cuando reconoció aquellos rasgos. Se trataba de Alois Trancy, un antiguo rival de Ciel que había desaparecido hace un tiempo.

-¿conde… Trancy…?-

Murmuro ella como hablándole a un fantasma. El rubio le sonrío de manera felina y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-¡Que sorpresa! No pensé que pudieras recordarme…-

-¿Cómo entraste?-

Pregunto ella analizándolo detalladamente. Había algo en el que era diferente, algo le decía que debía de alejarse.

-tengo mis métodos-

Respondió Alois sonriéndole de vuelta. Se hinco para quedar a su altura y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Si quieres venganza… yo podría ayudarte con eso…-

El destello de maldad en sus ojos, así como las palabras pronunciadas por el joven, hicieron que Elizabeth cayera en la cuenta de lo que sucedía. Alois era un demonio, y le estaba proponiendo un trato por venganza.

Empezó como un pequeño estremecimiento, que poco a poco se convirtió en una sonora carcajada. Elizabeth se reía abiertamente ante la reciente proposición. La vida era bastante irónica; el alma de su amado había sido llevada por un demonio, a ella la habían entrenado para asesinarlos, y ahora uno de ellos le estaba proponiendo un trato.

Alois puso en semblante serio ante la actitud de la chica. ¿Qué parte le había parecido una broma?

-Así no te llevaras mi alma-

Le escupió Elizabeth casi con burla. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no pensaba las cosas; le importaba un Carajo si le hacia daño a alguien mas; la tierna Lizzy prácticamente había desaparecido.

El rubio la miro con sorpresa; no imaginaba que ella pudiera saber lo que era.

-Has lo que quieras, si no te ayudo te quedaras encerrada por siempre… o hasta que te maten-

La chica le clavo una mirada acida. No quería admitirlo, pero el joven era su único probable escape del lugar.

-Hagamos una cosa-

Pronuncio la rubia pare detenerlo. El joven la miro arqueando una ceja.

-dame un par de espadas, si no consigo salir por mi misma de aquí, hago el contrato contigo-

Ahora fue el turno de Alois para reírse. ¿Acaso hablaba enserio? No era posible que pudiera ella sola contra tanta gente ¿oh si?

-No tienes nada que perder ¿cierto?-

Le provoco ella y el joven le sonrío de lado. Alargo su brazo derecho hasta ella y le ofreció su mano.

-Cierto-

La chica tomo la mano aceptando el trato. Había llegado la hora de poner en práctica sus habilidades adquiridas.

_**chan chan chan chan!**_

_**lograra Lizzy cumplir con lo que prometio?**_

_**sera capaz de hacerlo ella sola?**_

_**terminara haciendo el contrato con Alois?**_

_**ya lo sabran... muajajaja**_

_**espero sus hermisisimos reviews que me dan inspiracion y animo para continuar la historia!**_

_**los amo queridos lectores!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	16. Escape

_**Hi minna-san! unas mill y veninte mill disculpas! tuve una semana super ocupada, entre tareas, trabajos, examenes y salidas, uff, fue horrible! apenas ayer estaba terminando de escribir el capi! y hasta hoy tuve la oportunidad de subirlo! de nuevo muchas disculpas y espero que disfruten de este corto pero maravilloso capitulo jejeje** _

Alois puso manos a la obra y en un dos por tres libero a la chica de los grilletes.

Elizabeth se apoyo de las humadas paredes y se levanto tambaleante. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no les daba un verdadero uso a sus piernas; sus músculos no le respondían, comenzaba a pensar que el trato había sido una mala idea.

-aquí tienes-

Menciono el rubio y le entrego dos espadas de esgrima con empuñadura dorada; No, no solo eran dos simples espadas, eran las espadas de su familia…

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?-

Pregunto ella tomándolas con desconfianza.

-Hice mi tarea-

Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole de manera demoniaca. La chica las empuño con fuerza y sintió como la energía regresaba a su cuerpo; No era nada sobrenatural, simplemente el deseo de venganza subiendo por su cuerpo.

Alois abrió la puerta de la celda y la tenue luz la cegó al momento; sus ojos tardarían en acostumbrarse de nuevo a la iluminación.

-Después de usted, my lady-

Pronuncio el rubio en un tono venenoso, casi proclamando que tenia asegurada su victoria.

La chica frunció el seño y camino sin vacilar hacia el exterior.

-Ya lo veremos-

Le respondió dejándose envolver por la "luz" de la habitación.

"Duermen" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver a los hombres tirados en el suelo. Se veían descuidados y varias botellas de licor descansaban junto a ellos. La mayoría debían encontrarse en estado de ebriedad.

-No es de hombres atacar por la espalda-

Le siseo Alois y la chica sonrió con ironía.

-Tu eres un demonio y yo soy mujer ¿recuerdas?-

Se acerco al primer sujeto y alzo la espada decidida. Lo contemplo un instante y sus ojos cobraron una expresión vacía; sin dudarlo, dejo caer el peso de su espada sobre su cuello.

_**zzz**_

La primera habitación fue fácil; al estar todos inconscientes, no le había representado el menor esfuerzo.

El problema fue cuando se introdujo en la habitación del jefe. Aproximadamente 20 hombres la rodeaban y le apuntaban con sus armas.

Alois misteriosamente había desaparecido.

Aquel hombre maduro, el jefe de los demás; expresaba en su mirada un sentimiento de horror. ¿Era posible que le tuviera miedo a una simple niñita?

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y recordó a su familia, a la manera en que habían incendiado su mansión, a la forma en que la habían mantenido cautiva.

Se lleno de una furia incontenible y una fuerza que no conocía se apodero de su interior.

Oyó la conmoción en los demás cuando corto la primera cabeza. No era tan ágil como solía serlo, pero lo era lo suficiente como para esquivar los disparos.

El pánico se apoderaba de ellos poco a poco y perdían puntería. Su madre le había enseñado que para derrotar a un demonio, se tenía que aprender a moverse como uno.

Aquel sujeto corrió a gatas hacia la pared horrorizado. La última cabeza voló complementando el extraño cuadro de muerte.

Era obvio que no había resultado ilesa; un par de impactos de bala asomaban en sus extremidades.

El jefe tomo un arma y le apunto como su último recurso; temblaba y tenia mala puntería, no le fue difícil deshacerse de la amenaza.

Le clavo la espada en el hombro incrustándola también en la pared; La bajo lentamente disfrutando de sus gritos de dolor. ¿Desde cuando eran tan sádica como para disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno?

Le saco la espada de golpe haciendo que se desangrara; acerco el filo a su yugular y observo su mirada de terror; fue ahí cuando lo degolló como a todos los demás…

Alois apareció de nueva cuenta grandemente impresionado. No comprendía como una jovencita como ella había derrotado a tantos hombres ella sola.

Comenzó a sentir como de nuevo le faltaban las fuerzas, ahora era ella la que se desangraba por las heridas de bala.

-Yo gane-

Fue lo último que consiguió pronunciar hacia Alois antes de caer inconsciente.

_**mm no se,**_

_**creo que me quedo un poquito sadico...**_

_**aunque tambien siento que le falto mucha mas sangre jaja**_

_**sip, Lizzy consiguio salir por si misma**_

_**¿que hara Alois al respecto?**_

_**estamos entrando al arco final señoras y señores!**_

_**espero sus hermosos y maravillosos reviews!**_

_**los amoo!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	17. La verdad

_**Hi minna-san! si ya lo se, cada vez actualizo mas tarde, lo siento, casi no tengo tiempo de nada ultimamente, lo mas seguro es que de ahora en adelante actualize cada fin de semana, perdonen! Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! no saben como los amoo!**_

_**Bueno, ya sin mas, disfruten el capi!**_

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que observo fue una habitación parcialmente vacía. Los únicos muebles existentes eran un pequeño buro y la cama en la que se encontraba postrada.

Intento levantarse pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo. Se quito las sabanas de encima y se encontró con su cuerpo cubierto de vendas; ella suponía que en los lugares donde habían impactado las balas.

-Oh. Ya estas despierta-

Le dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada; Alois la miraba sonriente recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Pregunto ella sentándose poco a poco en la camilla.

-¿Es un hospital?-

-No, no lo es. Simplemente te atendí yo mismo-

-No sabia que fueras medico-

-Soy un demonio, es mucho mejor que eso-

Alardeo el rubio y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Ella lo miro expectante; no entendía porque la había curado.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-Porque eres interesante. Siento que no me aburriré si te sigo-

Menciono Alois encogiéndose de hombros. Ella rio divertida.

-¿Entonces me salvaste para que pueda entretenerte?-

-Exacto-

El cinismo del joven comenzaba a irritarla.

-¿Dejaras por la paz el hecho de tratar de obtener mi alma?-

-No cuentes con ello-

Ambos se miraron de manera amenazante. Al final, Lizzy suspiro resignada; por lo visto le seria imposible deshacerse del joven.

-¡A por cierto! Tienes un fan-

La chica regreso su mirada hacia él confusa. ¿Un fan? ¿A que demonios se refería?

-¡Lizzy-chan!-

Chillo una voz de forma aguda y en un instante se vio envuelta entre los brazos de una criatura rojiza.

Una persona de un increíble largo cabello pelirrojo la estrujaba con tal fuerza que podría abrirle las heridas.

-¿Quién eres?-

Pregunto la joven logrando zafarse de su agarre. Aquella persona se le hacia extrañamente familiar…

-oh, pero que descuidado. Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff, Shinigami experto y el mejor de todos-Death-

Se presento poniendo una pose dramática y haciendo un gesto extraño con la mano. Alois solo se reia al ver el gesto de confusión en la cara de la rubia.

-¿Un shinigami? ¿Vienes por mi alma?-

-Oh. No, no, no. Es un asunto diferente, la manera en que asesinaste a esos sujetos, la forma en que los degollaste sin piedad, la agilidad con la que lo hiciste… ¡Simplemente magnifico!-

-Te dije que tenías un fan-

Le sonrió Alois al tiempo que Grell daba saltitos y representaba con sus manos la escena sucedida.

Lizzy no entendía como a alguien podía gustarle algo parecido. Bueno, tal vez se debía al hecho de que era un Dios de la muerte…

-Tengo que irme, mas fastidio de trabajo; nada que ver con tu arte. ¡Hasta luego Lizzy-chan!-

Grito el pelirrojo con euforia y desapareció de la habitación.

-¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?-

-Solía cruzarse en el camino de Sebastian y Ciel. Ya tenía una leve idea de quien eras-

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación; era hora de enfrentar la realidad para la chica, y no tenia idea por donde comenzar.

-¿y que harás ahora?-

-No lo se-

-¿harás tu regreso triunfal igual que Ciel lo hizo?-

-No. Ya no hay nada por lo que tenga que regresar-

-¿continuaras con el "negocio" de tu familia?-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Insisto, hice mi tarea-

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de los demonios-

Alois la miro incrédulo y comenzó a reírse divertido. Lizzy lo observaba con el seño fruncido.

-¿ni siquiera porque uno de ellos se llevo a tu prometido?-

Le interrogo tratando de provocarla.

-Fue decisión de Ciel, no puedo odiarlos como si tuvieran toda la culpa-

Al chico rubio le sorprendió la respuesta; pensaba que la chica volcaría todo su rencor a las criaturas de su misma especie.

Entonces una idea para provocarla aun mas llego a su cabeza, estaba prácticamente seguro de que ella no sabia nada al respecto, y seria la oportunidad perfecta para obtener un poco mas de diversión…

-Es cierto, no tendría sentido que cazaras demonios; además seria una situación muy triste que terminaras enfrentándote directamente con Ciel…-

Elizabeth lo miro atentamente tratando de descifrar sus palabras. ¿A que se refería?

-¿Qué insinúas?-

Pregunto finalmente temiendo la respuesta. Alois le sonrió maléficamente y se acerco más a ella.

-¿no lo sabias? Sebastian no se llevo el alma de Ciel… el se transformo… en un demonio como yo…-

_**uuuu...**_

_**Alois a revelado una gran verdad**_

_**como reaccionara Lizzy?**_

_**que hara de ahora en adelante?**_

_**jeje**_

_**Espero sus maravillosos reviews!**_

_**los amoo!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	18. Decision

_**Hii minna-san! estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi! Muchas gracias por sus adorables reviews y su entusiasmo! me motivan muchisimoo! En este capi hago una pequeña referencia al pasado de Alois, pero se que todos sabran de lo que hablo n.n**_

_**Sin mas, Disfrutenlo!**_

Elizabeth se quedo pasmada y por un momento sintió como su corazón se detenía. Miro al chico con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando alguna reacción que le indicara que solo había sido una broma.

El le regreso la mirada como indicándole "Créelo".

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabias?-

Se burlo el rubio con una sonrisa acida. Lizzy simplemente lo observaba como hipnotizada.

-Tuvimos varias dificultades en nuestro último encuentro, y en vez de que Sebastian se llevara su alma termino convertido en demonio-

La joven ahora miraba sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Oía las palabras de Alois intentando asimilarlas; le costaba trabajo creerlas, mas bien, no quería creerlas…

-Dices que todo este tiempo ¿Ciel siempre ha estado cerca?-

Pregunto finalmente la chica con un nudo el la garganta. Alois se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo se. Puede que si, puede que no. A decir verdad, no he sentido su presencia desde el día en que se convirtió-

Elizabeth volvió su vista hacia la pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared. Se sentía traicionada, pensando en que Ciel realmente no había muerto; en que el siempre pudo volver y evitarlo todo…

Se apoyo torpemente en sus brazos y se levanto de la cama. Camino como pudo colocando sus manos en la pared.

El rubio trataba de ayudarla para que no perdiera el equilibrio y callera; le había costado mucho trabajo curarla como para que ahora se le hicieran nuevas heridas.

Llego hasta la ventana y se aferro al brazo del chico.

-Entonces… Si sigo asesinando demonios… ¿llegara el momento en que me tope con el?-

-Es probable, pero no te lo garantizo-

La chica se volvió y lo miro con decisión. Una mirada intensa que Alois nunca había visto; algo en el brillo de esos ojos verdes movió algo en su interior.

-Correré el riesgo-

Finalizo Lizzy regresando su mirada al horizonte…

_**zzz**_

Los meses siguientes, Elizabeth se dedico a recuperar su condición. Se sometía a intensos entrenamientos supervisados por Alois. Eso era lo que no entendía ¿Por qué el rubio aun se encontraba a su lado? ¿Enserio solo era por su diversión?

La chica cayo exhausta de golpe sobre el pasto. El sol ya se metía en el horizonte; había pasado el día entero entrenando.

-Deberías parar. Ya fue suficiente por hoy-

Le dijo Alois entregándole un vaso lleno de agua. La chica se sentó en el césped y se la tomo de un trago.

Llevaban viviendo ya un rato en aquella casa de campo; alejada de la sociedad, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por mí?-

Le interrogo la chica mirándolo a los ojos. El joven le sonrió tiernamente y se sentó a su lado.

-se que me darás un buen espectáculo-

-¿solo por eso?-

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que tengo algún motivo romántico?-

Se burlo el rubio y se le acerco de manera provocadora. La chica rodo los ojos y se alejo de el.

-ya quisieras-

Respondió Lizzy haciendo sonreír al chico.

La verdad es que había algo mas en ella; algo que le hacia imposible el alejarse…

-He querido preguntarte algo desde hace mucho…-

Menciono la rubia y Alois volvió a enfocarse en la conversación.

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en demonio?-

El joven la miro serio en un principio y después suspiro con cansancio.

-Mi alma quedo atrapada dentro de Hannah, mi sirvienta; quien también era un demonio. Pensé que me consumiría, pero no fue así… Al parecer, Hannah me tenía bastante afecto, por lo que me dejo ser. Al final, mi voluntad termino por sobreponerse a la suya; tome todos sus poderes… y me convertí… en esto…-

Le conto el chico fijando su mirada directo al sol que comenzaba a esconderse. Ambos permanecieron en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Lizzy decidió hablar.

-¿y por que a mi? ¿Por qué mi alma? ¿Lo hiciste por fastidiar a Ciel?-

Alois volvió a sonreír y desvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Si, así fue en un principio; hasta que vi tu situación. Tu y yo nos parecemos un poco ¿sabes? A mi también me tuvieron cautivo, un maldito pervertido; pero a diferencia mía, tu tuviste un mejor final-

Lizzy comenzó a compadecerlo; a ella realmente nunca la tocaron, no de esa forma, no podía imaginarse lo horrible que habría sido.

-¿a si que fui tu acto de caridad?-

Pregunto la joven tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No-

Contesto él, levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para que lo imitara.

-Algún día me llevare tu alma-

La chica le sonrió de vuelta, una leve sonrisa, y acepto la invitación.

Un par de gritos interrumpieron la escena y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Un par de llamaradas surgían de las casas más cercanas.

-Creo que por fin tienes trabajo-

Le dijo Alois con una sádica sonrisa. Elizabeth lo miro confundida.

-Es un demonio. La hora de que actúes ha llegado.

_**hasta aqui por hoy muajaja**_

_**el 1° enfrentamiento contra un demonio se acerca!**_

_**Espero sus preciosos comentariooos!**_

_**Los amo mis queridos lectores!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	19. Pelea

_**Primero que nada, miles miles miles y un millon mas de disculpas! ya se, me atrase horriblemente, perdonen a este humilde ser humano, tuve unas semanas un poco atareadas, no tuve nada de chance para escribir ni para transcribir lo que ya llevaba, matenme si quieren. Ademas esta super pequeño el capi, de nuevo, mil disculpas, han sido semanas algo pesadas. Sin mas espero que lo disfruten apesar de todo!**_

Se acercaron con cautela procurando no ser notados. Elizabeth empuñaba sus espadas con fuerza excesiva; su corazón palpitaba al mil por hora, no tenia idea de lo que se encontraría.

El olor a carne quemada inundó el lugar; la chica tuvo que taparse la nariz para evitar vomitar. ¿El incendio era por venganza? ¿Alguien había hecho un contrato para lograr esto?

En medio de las llamas una pequeña figura comenzaba a dibujarse. La silueta de un niño surgió de ellas y se volvió a su dirección.

No habían sido vistos, y se alegraban de ello.

El niño sostenía a una mujer entre sus brazos; la miraba directamente y sonreía de forma maléfica.

-ya se ha llevado su alma-

Le susurro Alois al oído haciendo que ella se tensara.

-ya es hora, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia-

-¿Por qué un niño?-

Contesto Lizzy con un nudo en la garganta.

-Los demonios puros toman la forma que les convenga para realizar el contrato. La mujer debió anhelar a un niño…-

-¿tú no puedes cambiar de forma?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-no soy un demonio puro, además, esta es mi verdadera forma, ellos cambian para ocultar la suya-

La chica asintió y se aferro más a sus armas. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y salió de su escondite. Apenas dio un paso fuera, el niño se volvió con una mirada asesina, deposito a la mujer en el suelo sin la más mínima delicadeza y avanzo decidido hacia ella.

Elizabeth tomo una posición de ataque y lo miro fijamente. El "demonio" paro a solo unos metros de ella y le sonrió de la forma más angelical posible.

-¿quieres jugar **onee-chan***?-

Dijo el en un tono dulce e infantil. La rubia abría podido soltar sus armas y correr a abrazarlo, claro, si no conociera su verdadera naturaleza…

-¡Regresa a tu verdadera forma!-

Le grito la chica; le seria imposible atacarlo si permanecía con esa apariencia. El niño frunció el seño frustrado, como apunto de hacer un berrinche.

Una flama surgió de su palma derecha y alzo su brazo para lanzarla.

-¡tu no eres mi madre! ¡No puedes decirme que hacer!-

Chillo la criatura sin salirse de su papel de infante.

La llama paso rozando su costado izquierdo quemando unos pocos de sus cabellos.

En un dos por tres, cientos de llamitas se lanzaban hacia ella quemando todo a su paso; Elizabeth las esquivaba con una increíble agilidad evitando que la quemaran. No podía seguir así, tenia que atacar antes de que se cansara.

-¡Deja de jugar Lizzy!-

Le grito Alois haciendo que la chica frunciera el seño. Ya le gustaría verlo a el combatiendo.

Una de las bolas de fuego la impacto en el brazo por la distracción. La joven gimió de dolor y se detuvo en seco; no podía mover el brazo izquierdo, ahora solo contaba con un arma.

Rodo por el suelo esquivando los demás ataques mientras el niño reía de manera estruendosa, una risa escalofriante, que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Elizabeth se armo de valor y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el; el golpe debía ser certero, pero al ver el rostro del niño desvió su ataque y le hirió en el brazo.

El demonio se vio la herida y volteo a ver a Lizzy con ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué me lastimas onee-chan?-

Pregunto el infante comenzando a llorar. "No bajes la guardia Lizzy, es solo un truco" se recordó mentalmente tratando de ignorarlo. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto enfrentarlo? Había matado a aquellos hombres sin piedad alguna ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con el?

-¡Elizabeth!-

Grito desesperado Alois al ver como el demonio la agarraba desprevenida. La chica se volvió al instante pero no consiguió evadir el ataque; una pequeña daga le atravesaba el hombro derecho y le producía un enorme dolor.

El niño le sonreía malévolamente, desde arriba, con un brillo sádico es la mirada.

-A dormir Onee-chan-

Murmuro el infante con un tono oscuro y deseoso de sangre.

Alois se precipito hacia delante y corrió a rescatarla; por alguna razón, le atemorizo la idea de perderla.

El niño se paralizo antes de que la daga tocara el corazón de la joven. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a surgir de su boca y su mirada cambio a una de confusión. Lizzy retiro rápidamente la espada de su vientre y de un movimiento lo degolló limpiamente.

El demonio se desplomo en el suelo y poco a poco su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas.

-¡Lizzy!-

Grito de nueva cuenta Alois y corrió hacia la chica, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

Le murmuro hincándose a su lado y posando una mano en su hombro. La chica se tenso al sentirlo y se volvió alarmada; alzo su espada a punto de atacar pero el rubio la detuvo.

-ya acabo Lizzy, ya todo esta bien-

La tranquilizo el chico quitándole el arma de las manos. La joven comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Que importa que fuera un demonio! ¡Había matado a un niño! Y la imagen de su rostro no salía de su cabeza.

Alois la acuno en sus brazos y le acaricio el cabello para que se calmara; Lizzy trataba de reprimir sus sollozos sin mucho éxito.

-tendrás que acostumbrarte…-

-Lo se…-

Murmuro ella con un tono casi audible.

Al rubio le producía una sensación rara verla así; sentía la necesidad de protegerla, protegerla a toda costa.

-vámonos a casa-

Le dijo el y ella asintió sin chistar. Había tenido un día demasiado largo, y lo peor aun estaba por comenzar…

_***Onee-chan: para el que no sepa, significa hermana mayor, asi suelen llamar los niños a las muchachas mayores que ellos en japon (si me equivoco corrijan mi ignorancia please)**_

_**A partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas seran mas rapidas**_

_**el encuentro con Ciel estara mas cerca, si no es que se encuentran ya jeje**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir a pesar de todo leyendo mi historia!**_

_**no saben cuanto les agradezco!**_

_**Espero sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	20. Demonios

_**Hi minna-san! ya se, ya se, me tardo siglos en actualizar, perdonenme, estoy en epoca de examenes y de proyectos finales, no me da tiempo para nada :(**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y por todas las personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos y que tambien la siguen! los amoo!**_

_**sin mas, disfruten el capi!**_

Una, dos, tres… cuatro cabezas cayeron rodando en el suelo al tiempo que la chica aterrizaba con gracia sobre el.

Los cuerpos de aquellos seres desaparecieron en una nube de polvo creando una extraña neblina a su alrededor.

Lizzy sacudió sus armas para quitarles el exceso del líquido carmesí. Alois se acerco a ella y le retiro las espadas; las envolvió en una delicada tela y las guardo en un estuche; luego tomo un pañuelo de seda y le limpio los restos de sangre de su rostro.

Era una rutina que llevaban ya hace un tiempo, aunque a Lizzy aun le incomodaban un poco las atenciones del rubio.

-¡Magnifico!-

Grito una voz chillona y una criatura de rojo aterrizo a su lado.

-Hola Grell-

Saludo la chica sin muchos ánimos, estaba agotada y no quería enfrentarse a las efusivas muestras de afecto del pelirrojo.

Hacia ya medio año que Elizabeth había tomado el oficio de cazar demonios. Se había vuelto prácticamente una experta en el tema. Niños, adultos, ancianos, objetos e incluso animales, podía identificar a un demonio en la forma que fuera.

-Tenemos que movernos de región Lizzy, comienzas a acumular enemigos rápidamente-

La joven asintió y subió al carruaje que Alois le había preparado al tiempo que se despedía del shinigami. Se estaba cansando de este juego, por mas que avanzara, Ciel seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Respiro hondo y se acomodo en el respaldo del asiento, miro por la ventanilla y una imagen la hizo volverse de inmediato.

-¡para!-

Grito con fuerza y Alois se detuvo al instante. La chica bajo apresurada y observo a aquel hombre detrás del cristal de un aparador. Lo conocía, sabia que había visto su rostro antes; un viejo odio resurgió de su interior.

-pensé que todos estaban muertos…-

Murmuro al tiempo que el rubio llegaba a su lado.

Alois asintió apoyándola. Se suponía que ese día, el día en que el se había presentado; Lizzy había matado a todos esos hombres sin piedad.

-Hay un aura extraña a su alrededor-

Murmuro el joven y la chica lo analizo con más detenimiento. Podía reconocer esa esencia en cualquier lugar. Aquel hombre había hecho un contrato para escapar de la muerte. Sonrió ante las ironías de la vida.

-síguelo. Tengo un plan especial para el-

Finalizo Elizabeth y subió de nueva cuenta al carruaje. Alois le sonrió de manera cómplice y se dispuso a realizar su labor.

_**zzz**_

2 horas después, la rubia esperaba dentro del carruaje frente a un edificio abandonado. Habían seguido al sujeto hasta ahí; lo mas seguro es que fuera su lugar de encuentro para algún negocio ilícito.

Elizabeth llevaba el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, una blusa de cuello y mangas largas y unos mayones negros con unas botas hasta las rodillas. Ese era su atuendo ideal para las batallas, sin nada de faldas estorbosas ni molestos tacones.

-El hombre se ha quedado solo con su demonio-

Le susurro Alois abriéndole la puerta del transporte. La chica asintió y tomo con fuerza las espadas que este le ofrecía.

Se infiltraron en silencio para no levantar sospechas y cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, la chica revelo su presencia.

-cuanto tiempo-

Escupió de forma acida refiriéndose al sujeto; un hombre grande, escuálido y con pinta de moribundo. A su lado, un joven de cabello pelirrojo y unos penetrantes ojos color amarillo la observaba atentamente.

El tipo retrocedió al reconocerla y se oculto tras la espalda del joven.

-Elizabeth Midford. Es un placer-

Le sonrió el pelirrojo de forma malévola; la rubia frunció el ceño ante este acto.

-No tienes oportunidad contra mí-

Dijo decidida y apunto una espada a su dirección; el chico negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreir.

-Solo no. Pero juntos si-

En un instante, varias sombras aparecieron a su alrededor y fueron tomando forma humana. Alois apretó los dientes, la emboscada había terminado siendo para ellos.

-¿Por qué lo protegen tanto?-

Pregunto confundida y el demonio estallo en carcajadas.

-¿ah el? Para nada. Solo fue la carnada, querida. Teníamos que traerte de alguna manera-

Dicho esto, tomo al pobre hombre del cuello y lo apretó hasta que cayo muerto; un espectro de luz surgió de su cuerpo y fue absorbido por el pelirrojo. Acababa de llevarse su alma.

-Es hora de demostrar que tan buena eres cazadora-

Le reto el joven al tiempo que sus uñas se convertían en finísimas garras.

Lizzy le sonrio de vuelta y se puso en posición de combate.

-pues compruébalo-

Se enfrascaron en una cruel batalla en la que incluso Alois tuvo que participar. Las cabezas rodaban por aquí y por allá, y el suelo y las paredes se manchaban del líquido rojo.

Elizabeth respiraba con dificultad y tenia todo el cuerpo manchado de sangre, tanto de los demonios como suya.

Alois comenzaba a notar como la rubia se estaba perdiendo dentro de su mente. Luchaba de forma mecánica y borraba cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera matar. Tenia que detenerla antes de que enloqueciera totalmente.

-Es suficiente-

Declaro una voz y sintió como su espada era detenida en un instante. Regreso en si y noto como los demonios restantes comenzaban a desaparecer. Miro al frente y se encontró con aquel demonio que no veo hace mucho; el de perfecto porte y ojos rojos como la sangre; el demonio con impactante sonrisa; Sebastian Michaelis.

Al verlo, los demás demonios habían decidido huir; Sebastian tenia una increíble reputación entre ellos. El mayordomo sostenía el arma de la joven, pero de repente se hizo a un lado.

Una silueta se dibujo al fondo del salón y Elizabeth se encontró mirando directamente a unos ojos carmesí con una estrella invertida en uno de ellos.

Era su conde, su Ciel Phantomhive… quien había decidido aparecer finalmente…

_**chan chan chan!**_

_**lo que tanto pedian ha ocurrido**_

_**ya aparecio Ciel!**_

_**y debo informarles que estamos por finalizar el fic,**_

_**asi es mis queridos lectores, el proximo capitulo sera el penultimo de la historia!**_

_**que rapido se va el tiempo no?**_

_**Espero sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	21. Contrato

_**Hi minna-san! aquí yo de nuevo, subiéndoles un nuevo capi algo tarde jeje, pero bueno, por ahí dicen que "mas vale tarde que nunca" no es verdad?**_

_**como ya les había dicho, este es el penúltimo capitulo. Así es, estamos por conocer el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, no saben como me inspiran!**_

_**ya sin mas. ¡disfrútenlo!**_

Era su conde, su Ciel Phantomhive… quien había decidido aparecer finalmente…

Permanecieron en su lugar, solo mirándose a los ojos durante largos segundos; no se atrevían a moverse; Elizabeth casi ni podía respirar. Hace mucho tiempo que se preparaba psicológicamente para este momento, pensó en todas las maneras posibles para acabar con su existencia, y ahora, que al fin lo tenía enfrente, no podía ni mover un musculo.

Alois pasaba su mirada de uno a otro intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, tratando de adivinar lo que la joven haría a continuación.

Una extraña sensación de angustia lo invadió; algo le decía que las cosas no terminarían como lo había pensado.

De repente, el incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos; Ciel Phantomhive avanzaba con paso decidido hacia ella, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento. Elizabeth no reacciono en un principio, pero poco a poco sus sentidos fueron percatándose de la acción del demonio.

Su corazón se acelero de manera inmediata y se lleno de un profundo temor. Ya no se sentía fuerte como antes, toda su valentía había desaparecido y sentía que si llegaba a tocarla, se desmoronaría en un instante.

-Yo… ¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques mas!-

Grito al tiempo que se le quebraba la voz, por tratar de reprimir las lagrimas.

Su voz pareció tener el efecto deseado, por que Ciel se detuvo en seco. La joven se aferro con fuerza a sus espadas, como si fueran un par de salvavidas.

-Lizzy…-

Murmuro el chico haciendo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. Oír su nombre directamente de sus labios, oír que lo pronunciara de aquella forma, hacia años que nadie la llamaba de aquella manera.

La mirada de Ciel cobro mayor intensidad y Elizabeth se sintió arrastrada por esos ojos carmesí.

-Perdóname…-

En cuanto pronuncio estas palabras, el hechizo hipnótico que sentía Lizzy se rompió.

¿Perdóname? ¿Así de fácil? La había dejado sola tanto tiempo y pretendía que lo perdonara al instante.

Sintió toda su ira acumulándose en su garganta y lucho contra las ganas de llorar. No entendía como podía ser tan cínico.

Una risa burlona salió de su boca y lo miro con expresión desencajada.

-¿perdonarte? Esto es mucho más grande que eso Phantomhive-

Consiguió articular la rubia, pero la expresión del conde no cambio.

-Déjame explicarte…-

-¡explicarme! ¡¿Explicarme que?! ¿El como desapareciste y no volviste nunca, ni para ver como estaba? ¡Una simple explicación no basta Ciel!-

Estallo Elizabeth perdiendo todo su autocontrol. Estaba harta, harta de que no le tomaran importancia.

-¡Pensé que era lo mejor para ti!-

Grito de vuelta el joven y Lizzy lo miro extrañada ¿Ciel Phantomhive gritándole?

-pensé que si me alejaba no tendrías que verte envuelta en nada de esto-

Completo el demonio con mas calma y reanudando su andar hacia la chica.

-pensé que así podrías seguir con tu vida, una vida normal, te casarías, tendrías hijos… con alguien más…-

La mirada de Ciel se oscureció ante el último comentario. Su rostro indicaba que aquella le era una idea desagradable.

-pero serias feliz…-

-¿te parezco feliz?-

Murmuro ella, cuando se encontraban ya a tan solo escasos centímetros.

-No. Por eso estoy aquí…-

Deslizo su mano lentamente hasta ponerla en la mejilla de la joven haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

-Estoy aquí…-

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!-

Grito Elizabeth con un nudo en la garganta. Miraba al chico con odio, con rencor, con resentimiento. Le dolía tanto estar frente a su presencia.

Retrocedió inmediatamente, pero Ciel no se rindió y estiro de nueva cuenta su brazo para tocarla.

Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Lizzy, al tiempo que seguía retrocediendo.

-ya basta… es suficiente… ya estoy harta de todo esto… ya no puedo con este sentimiento… se ha vuelto insoportable… ¡No sabes lo desesperante que es vivir esperando!-

La chica miro a su alrededor y se encontró con los ojos azules de Alois que la miraban preocupado; sintió los ojos rojizos del pelinegro observándola fijamente, una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza.

-Lo que mas deseo ahora… es olvidarlo todo. ¡Quisiera olvidarme por completo de tu existencia!-

Grito la joven haciendo que Ciel se quedara atónito; no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había lastimado.

-Alois…-

Murmuro la rubia hacia el ojiazul indicándole que se acercara. El se acerco temeroso, tratando de adivinar lo que se proponía.

-Hagamos el contrato-

Dijo Elizabeth estirándole una mano, decidida.

-¡NO!-

Gritaron Alois y Ciel al mismo tiempo, por lo que se voltearon a ver confundidos. Se entendía las razones del pelinegro ¿pero de Alois?

-¿no es lo que querías?-

Pregunto extrañada la chica, haciendo que el rubio bajara la mirada.

-Si… pero… ya no lo se…-

Tartamudeo el ojiazul sin poder encontrar palabras, ni siquiera el lo entendía, pero había algo que le impedía hacerle daño de aquella forma.

Elizabeth camino hacia el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos; el seño fruncido de Ciel les indico que esa no le era una escena agradable.

-Entonces hazlo por mi… por favor… te lo suplico…-

Le susurro ella al tiempo que sus lagrimas caían por su rostro; fue ahí cuando Alois se dio cuenta de lo destrozada que estaba, tanto física como sentimentalmente.

-¿Cuál es su deseo My Lady?-

Pregunto finalmente el rubio, hincándose frente a ella.

Ciel avanzo para detenerlo, pero la mirada gélida de Lizzy lo hizo retroceder.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos por un largo rato, antes de que Elizabeth por fin pronunciara algo.

-Quiero olvidarme por completo de la existencia de Ciel Phantomhive-

Menciono decidida, sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro. Este la observaba inquieto, y hasta cierto punto suplicándole, rogándole que no lo apartara de su vida.

-Yes, My lady-

Dijo Alois, y la marca del contrato se grabo inmediatamente en la parte trasera del cuello de la joven. Elizabeth se desmayo en el acto, pero el rubio corrió a detenerla acunándola en sus brazos.

-suéltala-

Le murmuro Ciel con un tono amenazante; Alois lo miro con total seriedad y la atrajo más hacia si.

-Yo la cuidare mejor de lo que tu lo hiciste-

Le escupió con odio, y dicho esto, desapareció con la chica entre sus brazos.

_**:´( sii, así fue como Elizabeth hizo el contrato con Alois.**_

_**parece que ya todas las dudas están resueltas no?**_

_**ahora solo resta ver la reacción del Ciel del pasado a todo esto**_

_**Espero sus hermosos reviews! los amo mis queridos lectores!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	22. Nueva oportunidad

_**Hi minna-san! primero que nada, de nuevo una disculpa por mi tardanza, lo siento muchísimo las ultimas semanas en la uni son siempre las mas pesadas, pero ya estoy de vacaciones! **_

_**Segundo, a llegado el día mis amados lectores! este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia :( lo se, es triste, pero tenia que suceder algún día. Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! espero no decepcionarlos con el final.**_

_**ya sin mas, disfrútenlo!**_

Las imágenes poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y el resto de sus últimas memorias se desvaneció en el aire. El cinematick record de Elizabeth fue cortado y el shinigami de pelo rojizo guardo su arma en el acto.

Los presentes bajaron su mirada con pesar intentando asimilar lo sucedido. Ciel Phantomhive apretaba sus puños intentando reprimir la furia contra si mismo.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para haberla abandonado? Todos sus esfuerzos por protegerla habían sido en vano; lo que no quería había sucedido, y ahora la perdía de la peor manera.

Alzo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de su otro yo; de aquel Ciel Phantomhive que ahora agonizaba al lado de su prometida. Este Ciel acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la rubia y se volvió hacia el chico.

-cuídala…-

Murmuro con un lamento casi escaso de voz, y cerro sus ojos para ya no abrirlos nunca mas…

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, hasta que el Sebastian de esta época comenzó a caminar hacia el frente y tomo delicadamente el cuerpo de su amo entre sus brazos.

-Es hora de irnos-

Menciono y miro directamente a su otro yo. Sebastian asintió levemente y al instante un remolino de tintes morados apareció frente a ellos.

-Es un portal, su camino de regreso a casa-

Le dijo Alois a Ciel notando la confusión en su rostro.

Alois se acerco lentamente al cuerpo inerte de la joven y lo acuno en sus brazos con exagerada delicadeza; se coloco junto a Sebastian y ambos se volvieron hacia las versiones pasadas.

-Sebastian aun tiene algo por hacer… y yo lo acompañare solo para ver como te extraen el alma-

Le escupió Alois mirándolo con frialdad.

-Bochan, es hora de irnos, o el portal se cerrara-

Le dijo suavemente su mayordomo, a lo que Ciel respondió con un tenue asentimiento.

Se dirigieron hacia el portal y Sebastian lo alzo en sus brazos para poder atravesarlo.

-Phantomhive-

Dijo Alois y Ciel se volvió de inmediato a mirarlo.

-Si no la cuidas bien esta vez, voy a terminar tomándola para mi-

Lo amenazo el rubio y el pelinegro se rio ate esto.

-No cuentes con ello-

Finalizo Ciel al tiempo que atravesaban el portal hacia su época…

_**Zzz**_

Se despertó sobresaltado al tiempo que dos gotas de sudor frio caían por su frente. Miro a su alrededor y sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad. Poco a poco las formas fueron aclarándose y se descubrió en su habitación.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí? Repaso los eventos acontecidos en su mente y se sintió aun mas confuso. Acaso… ¿todo había sido simplemente un sueño?

Se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación; Necesitaba saberlo, saber lo que realmente había ocurrido.

A los pocos pasos se encontró con Sebastian en el pasillo; sostenía un candelabro con el que se alumbraba al caminar todas las noches.

-Bochan ¿Qué hace fuera de la cama? Debería estar descansando-

-¿fue real?-

Pregunto Ciel con un suspiro, Sebastian lo miro con fingida confusión.

-¿a que se refiere?-

-¡Sabes de lo que hablo!-

Grito el joven con la respiración acelerada. Estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

-¿fue real todo eso? ¿O solo fue un producto de mi imaginación?-

Sebastian le dedico una sonrisa de lado y dejo el candelabro para poder mirarlo sin obstáculos.

-Puede que si, puede que no. Eso depende de lo que usted quiera creer Bochan-

Menciono el mayordomo tomando el candelabro de vuelta y alejándose por el lado contrario.

-Buenas noches-

Finalizo el demonio dejando a un Ciel Phantomhive totalmente confundido.

_**Zzz**_

-¡Más arriba Elizabeth!-

Grito su madre al tiempo que la rubia daba una estocada al aire; cayo sobre sus rodillas y detuvo su entrenamiento; estaba totalmente exhausta.

-Es suficiente por hoy-

Murmuro su madre dando por terminada la sesión. Paula entro a la habitación y le susurro algo al oído discretamente, su madre salió de la habitación siguiéndola, dejando a Lizzy completamente sola.

Elizabeth suspiro resignada y se levanto con dificultad del suelo; tomo una toalla y se limpio poco a poco el sudor, necesitaba un baño para relajarse.

Sin el permiso de su madre, salió del lugar y se encamino a su habitación. Se detuvo en seco cuando vislumbro una pequeña cabellera negra en el salón principal. Ciel Phantomhive hablaba con su madre con su tono de costumbre. Su corazón se acelero.

¿Ciel en su casa? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Lizzy…-

Oyó que pronunciaban y salió de sus cavilaciones. El joven conde la observaba fijamente y le ofrecía una mano invitándola a acercarse.

Fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida. Llevaba puesto solamente el uniforme de esgrima y tenia su cabello recogido en dos coletas pero sin rizar. Se sonrojo abruptamente y negó de manera frenética.

¡Esto no estaba pasando! ¡Ciel no podía verla así!

-Yo… no… ¡tengo que ir a cambiarme!-

Tartamudeo nerviosa eh intento echarse a correr. Una mano la detuvo y se dio cuenta de que el joven la sostenía firmemente del brazo.

Se miraron fijamente y la rubia pudo ver ese brillo de decisión en los ojos de Ciel.

-Necesitamos hablar-

Pronuncio finalmente el ojiazul y la rubia asintió casi hipnotizada.

La arrastro a los jardines y se sentó con ella en una banca de un blanco inmaculado junto a las rosas. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Ciel profirió un suspiro cansado.

-Hay algunas cosas que necesito contarte Elizabeth…-

Dijo el conde y la chica lo miro al instante al oírlo.

-y si vas a ser mi esposa…-

Ciel se sonrojo al decirlo.

-Es necesario que lo sepas-

Concluyo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Puedes contármelo; Pero Ciel, quiero que sepas algo, nada de lo que digas me haría amarte menos-

Le soltó la rubia dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. Ahora fue el corazón de Ciel el que se detuvo.

Se dejo guiar por sus instintos y tomo el rostro de Elizabeth entre sus manos; se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos verdes y disfruto de la mezcla de sentimientos que estos reflejaban; y sin mas, junto sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso…

Había decidido contarle la verdad a Lizzy, sabia que seguir ocultándosela no la protegería más. Cambiaría todo lo que llevara a su tierna prometida a la desgracia, ella no merecía una vida así. La protegería hasta el momento en que tuviera que ceder su alma, no sin antes asegurarse de que ella entendiera el motivo.

Estaba seguro de que el día que tuviera que marcharse; lo ultimo que vería, seria el rostro de Elizabeth con un magnifica sonrisa solo para el…

FIN

_**este es el fin mis hermosos y amados lectores!**_

_**estoy pensando en hacer el epilogo pero tal vez me tarde un poquito en ello, me tienen que llegar las ideas correctas!**_

_**Espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mi y espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final, aveces es demasiado dificil darle un buen final a una historia.**_

_**Mill y ocho mil gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos, Gracias por todo! Gracias a ustedes puede llegar a este punto!**_

_**Gracias Valee 404 Sabes que amo e hiper adoro tus reviews! me mandaste el review mas grande que me han dejado y adoro todos tus comentarios! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!**_

_**Gracias MarianitaUchiha enserio, el día que vi mi correo saturado por todos tus reviews prácticamente llore de felicidad! Muchas gracias!**_

_**Gracias AnikaSukino 5d y Lizzie-ao por mantenerse siempre constantes y seguir esta historia hasta el final! las amo chicas!**_

_**Y Gracias a RyuuShadow, mye'sadez, javidephantomhive, Tephie Vongola Heartfilia, Isa Kuroki, Rockbymoon, alice bezarius echizen, Da3n3rysTargary3nStark, Daga Uchiha, kataang1996. por sus increibles reviews! ustedes son mi motivación!**_

_**Finalmente muchas gracias a todos esos anonimos que me dejaron un hermoso review! simplemente los adoro!**_

_**Ha sido una experiencia fantastica escribir este fic y compartirlo con ustedes, y espero realmente leer mas de sus reviews en futuras historias mias! y tambien por su puesto, dejarles reviews igual de lindos en sus historias!**_

_**Gracias por todo mis amados lectores!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	23. Epílogo

_**Hi Minna-san! porque muchos me lo pidieron, aquí les traigo el epilogo, la verdad me tarde porque andaba de vacaciones con mi familia, y la verdad las ideas no llegaban; al final, me llego la inspiración y salio esto. tenia pensado algo diferente en un principio pero en medio del proceso creativo el tema cambio. Espero, realmente espero, que sea de su agrado y no los decepcione. Tuve que hallar la ideas correctas para no distorsionar de gran manera el final jeje Me di cuenta de que lo revolví un poco así que al final añadiré algunas explicaciones.**_

_**Bueno, ya sin mas. ¡ Disfrútenlo!**_

Edward siempre había visto a Elizabeth como su pequeña y tierna hermana menor; como un delicado Ángel o como una hermosa pero frágil muñequita de porcelana; Una a la que tenias que amar y proteger a toda costa, ya que podría romperse y quebrarse en pedacitos a la menor oportunidad.

Por esa razón, cuando aquella carta llego a la mansión de los Midford , pensó que Lizzy se desmoronaría en seguida.

El también se sentía triste, era algo natural; a pesar de la rivalidad que sentía hacia Ciel, seguía siendo parte de su familia y lo apreciaba, muy a su manera.

Contemplo como ella leía la tarjeta y espero su reacción; espero con el corazón en la mano, preparándose mentalmente para verla derrumbarse y ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas. Pero para su sorpresa, nada de eso sucedió.

Al terminar de leer la noticia, simplemente guardo silencio y camino hacia su habitación, sin proferir ni una sola palabra, sin derramar ni una sola lagrima…

Edward pensó que su reacción había sido parte del shock inicial y que el día del funeral, la cruda verdad le caería como un balde de agua helada. Pero eso tampoco sucedió; Elizabeth permaneció callada, con el rostro totalmente serio, pero sin ninguna señal de llanto en sus ojos. Incluso, casi podría jurar, que la había visto sonreír de manera irónica en el momento en que el ataúd de Ciel descendía a la tierra.

Y de eso ya había transcurrido aproximadamente un año…

Su querida Hermana menor había sido victima de los estragos de la pubertad; y ahora era una hermosa jovencita, con las curvas adecuadas de una mujer. Edward comenzaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de tener que tolerar a sus pretendientes, pero también era un alivio saber que a Lizzy no le interesaban en absoluto.

-Estoy comprometida-

Le había oído decir a uno de ellos, y se sintió profundamente triste por ella. Parecía ser que el fantasma de Ciel no la había abandonado por completo.

Aquella tarde, la había visto bajar corriendo de su cesión de esgrima e irse a refugiar a los jardines. La siguió y se sentó junto a ella, como buen hermano mayor que era.

-¿Todo bien?-

Le pregunto delicadamente; Elizabeth asintió, aunque muy poco convencida.

-Discutí con Mamá-

-¿Esta vez por qué?-

El joven vio como su hermana sonreía ligeramente.

-Quiere que haga algo que no quiero hacer, que NO voy a hacer…. Y… otras cosas mas que le dije-

-Sabes que Mamá solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

-Lo sé-

Lizzy desvió su mirada y lanzo un largo suspiro.

-Hermano… sabes que te amo ¿cierto?-

-¡Claro! Y yo a ti te adoro-

Ella se volvió y le dedico una amplia sonrisa, pero luego, bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Los amo a todos, a ti, a Papá, a Mamá… pero hay algo que tengo que hacer y espero puedas entenderlo… tal vez… algún día…-

Edward se quedo en estado de shock. Elizabeth… ella… ¿se estaba despidiendo?

-Lizzy…-

-Mamá te explicara-

Finalizo la rubia dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, un beso cargado de gratitud y amor fraternal.

Se levanto delicadamente y camino sin volverse al interior de la mansión.

_**zzz**_

Era aproximadamente la media noche cuando Elizabeth salió de la mansión silenciosamente procurando no despertar a nadie. Se encamino a los jardines y llego hasta una pequeña banca junto a los rosales; la banca en que Ciel y ella se habían dado su primer beso…

-Llegas puntual-

Le dijo una voz haciéndola sonreír.

-Yo soy puntual-

Le respondió ella al tiempo que una figura se formaba de entre las sombras. Un joven alto, de cabello negro azulado se aprecio repentinamente. Al verla, un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-Has… crecido…-

La joven rió divertida.

-Tu también... Pensé que los demonios no crecían-

-Solo los que antes fuimos humanos-

Respondió Ciel encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero ya he llegado a mi límite, no creceré más-

-Eso me es conveniente ¿no es así?-

Menciono ella comenzando a caminar hacia el.

-Podría decirse-

Contesto él, acercándose también hacia ella. Se detuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-¿estas segura de esto?-

Cuestiono él, buscando alguna pisca de duda en su rostro. Para su fortuna, no lo encontró.

-Espere el año que acordamos Phantomhive, no me hagas esperar más-

Ciel le dedico una magnifica sonrisa y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

-Entonces, My lady…-

Murmuro el demonio al tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso. Elizabeth sintió como le quemaba la piel a la altura del pecho y al separarse de él, pudo notar una marca de dos estrellas invertidas cerca del lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

-El contrato esta hecho. Ahora tu alma es mía-

-¿para siempre?-

Le pregunto ella sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos carmesí. Ciel sintió y deposito un ligero beso en su frente.

-Para siempre. My Lady-

_**zzz**_

Edward se levanto de la cama incomodo, había algo que le impedía conciliar el sueño. Salió de su habitación y al caminar por el pasillo se encontró a su madre observando con pesar el cuarto de Lizzy. El joven se acerco un poco y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie dentro.

-¿Dónde…?-

-Se ha ido. Se ha ido con Ciel-

Lo interrumpió su madre. Edward sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho; eso significaba que ella…

-No esta muerta, si es lo que piensas. Ni tampoco Ciel-

El siguió mirándola confundido. ¿A que se refería?

-Por eso no acepto continuar con la tradición de la familia, ella siempre supo en lo que el se había convertido…-

-Entonces… ¿Ciel no esta muerto?-

Su madre negó frenéticamente; a Ed le parecía que estaba delirando.

-El no murió. Se convirtió… en un demonio…-

El joven abrió los ojos como platos ¿Ciel un demonio? ¡Eso era imposible! ¿Cierto?

-Y ahora que Elizabeth se ha ido con el…-

-Vivirán juntos por siempre, si el se decide a hacerla inmortal-

Edward suspiro, eso si podía entenderlo, el deseo de querer vivir por siempre junto a la persona amada.

-No entiendo muy bien todo esto, pero…-

Dijo el volviéndose hacia su madre.

-Si es verdad que Lizzy esta con Ciel, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos-

Su madre lo miro sorprendida; no podía entender que dijera eso. Edward simplemente le sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

El sabía muy bien lo mucho que su hermana amaba a Ciel Phantomhive, y también sabía que este jamás haría algo para lastimarla.

No le cabía ninguna duda, de que Elizabeth se encontraba en las mejores manos posibles…

_**Espero que haya sido lo que esperaban**_

_**ideas iban y venían y ninguna me convencía hasta esta**_

_**a la hora de escribirla me dieron ganas de hacerla desde el punto de vista de Edward**_

_**¿porque? No se. solo surgió.**_

_**Ahora, algunas aclaraciones. Ciel termina convirtiéndose en demonio, tal como en el final del anime, pero en esta ocasión Lizzy esta informada de todo lo que sucede. Ciel decide darse por muerto, igual que en el anime, pero esta vez, Elizabeth quiere acompañarlo, ambos se dan el plazo de un año, por si ella decidiera cambiar de opinión.**_

_**Al final ellos hacen el contrato, lo que hace que el alma de Elizabeth sea de Ciel, por lo que el prácticamente puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, en este caso, la volverá inmortal (y juventud eterna también) para que puedan estar juntos.**_

_**Ya se, lo complique demasiado jajaja Perdón, espero si se haya entendido algo XD**_

_**Espero sus hermosos Reviews!**_

_**Los amo mis queridos lectores!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


End file.
